E o Mundo Todo Seria Nós Dois
by Sarah Brington
Summary: CAP 9 UP!Quando tudo que eles menos queriam eram o reflexo do próprio espelho , encontraram um ao outro...um canalha e uma inocente,sempre deve haver o lobo em mim à desejar o cordeiro em você. Mas o que acontece quando os papeis parecem certos...mas
1. Default Chapter

Sinopse :

Quando tudo que eles menos queriam eram o reflexo do próprio espelho , encontraram um ao outro...um canalha e uma inocente, sempre deve haver o lobo em mim, à desejar o cordeiro em você, mas o que acontece quando os papeis parecem certos, mas não está O coração de um homem enganado por seu próprio orgulho, por sua vontade de ser maior, e de ser mais forte. Mas e se ele descobre que precisa mais dela do que ela dele? As contradições de amar, pra uma pessoa que não sabe o que é amor... ele é o cordeiro em pele de lobo.

Uma historia apaixonante, de amor, ódio, paixão, desejo,possessão,carinho,mudança e ciúme... leiam e deixem comentários em!

Capitulo 1- Doce Vilão

Ele olhou para o lado e não conseguiu ver nada, estava tudo muito escuro. Ele teve a sensação de que sua cabeça estava numa montanha russa, algo trouxa que ele vira em uma de suas viagens "a trabalho", tudo rodopiava e ficava de cabeça pra baixo. Uma ânsia de vomito veio até a porta da sua garganta, mas voltou. Ele tateou no escuro praguejando à procura de sua varinha, mas ao invés disso ele tateou algo maior que sua varinha. Um corpo desnudo adormecia sobre aquele colchão.

Então um lapso de memória o atingiu e flashs da noite passada, passaram por sua cabeça. Tinha musica alta, gente dançando, alguém o beijando, ele a agarrava, fire wisky, luz, luz, luz, cama, gemidos, barulhos, gritos, sono, escuro, escuro e escuro.

Ele alcançou a varinha, _lumus, _à claridade preencheu o quarto "ah como eu odeio claridade".Ele apontou pro corpo que jazia no sono tranqüilo. Uma menina morena, de cabelos caramelo, pernas torneadas, quadril largo, cintura esguia, olhos pequenos, bochecha e lábios carmim. Qualquer um diria "Menina linda", mas pra ele, era só mais uma. Mais uma da suas bonecas desalmadas (aos seus olhos), belos corpos só isso... Nem belos olhos ele diria, ou então belo rosto! Ele não se importava, se possível ele nem as olhava nos olhos, talvez algo em alguma daquelas bonecas sugassem algo que ele não quisesse perder, talvez sua moral, seu orgulho provavelmente, mas na verdade ele não queria perder a cabeça. Tudo que ele não queria era perder sua tão amada sanidade.

Ele se levantou, e viu que tudo que cobria seu corpo era um lençol branco, que o tapava um pouco acima da virilha. Ele procurou suas roupas de baixo e pôs a calça, catou o resto da roupa quando sentiu uma mão segura-lhe a perna.

- Pra onde você está indo meu bem- murmurou Anna sonolenta.

- Não te interessa Armstrong - falou frio

- Armstrong? De onde raios você tirou esse nome - ela falou alterada - Anna, Anna Young.

- Que seja, Young, baixe o tom quando fala comigo – ele já apertava o nó da gravata.

- Você é tão grosso...

- Você é tão fácil...

- Nojento!

- Não foi disso que você me chamou ontem.

- Ridículo.

- Nasci com esse dom. Fazer o que né?

- Eu te odeio.

- E daí?

- Humpft.

- levante-se

- O que?

- Levante-se idiota, eu estou mandando - ela levantou se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Eu mandei você levantar, não tinha nada com o lençol! Solte-o!

- Idiota

- Anninha fique caladinha! E venha aqui - ela se levantou tremendo talvez de frio, talvez de medo. E se cobrindo com as mãos de vergonha. Draco debochou dela, tirou as mãos que tapavam seu corpo, e foi se aproximando, passou a língua entre os próprios lábios, o que fez retrair o dela em tremor e ansiedade. Ele estava cada vez mais perto, mais perto, perto de mais, estava ficando perigoso. Um milímetro antes de o beijo acontecer, ele baixou a cabeça e deu uma risada fria. Uma risada de deboche, sarcasmo, ironia, mas com certeza não tinha alegria naquela voz.

- Você é muito donze... não na verdade você apesar de tudo é muito boba, idiota- ele viu duas lagrimas silenciosas rolarem do rosto dela, antes de bater a porta deixando uma Anna vazia, despedaçada e totalmente humilhada.

De onde vem o jeito tão sem defeito  
que esse rapaz consegue fingir?  
Olha esse sorriso tão impreciso  
Está se exibindo pra solidão (cara estranho - los hermanos)

Humilhada? Ela tinha ficado humilhada? Sim ela realmente ficou humilhada. Mas ele não ligava, não mesmo. Ele tinha se acostumado a humilhar os outros, o fazia sentir melhor, quando mais humilhados os outros estavam, mais ele se sentia maior e mais inatingível. Ele arrumava suas vestes, e ia em direção a torre da sonserina, de ego lavado. De ego somente, ele não podia estar de alma lavada, ele nem acreditava que tivesse uma. Talvez ele não tivesse realmente, não uma alma inteira, mas ele descobriria que tinha um pedaço de uma.

Ele tropeçou em algo, mas conseguiu se equilibrar "Malfoys nunca perdem a pose" - ele pensou.

- Em que merda que foi q eu tropecei- ele olhou para o chão, e um caderno de capa preta com as iniciais V.K.W. bordadas em um rosa goiaba cintilante. As letras faiscavam, parecia que crepitavam.

- Quem será o verme que deixou isso no meu caminho? Deve ser o diário de mais uma menina idiota - ele abriu a primeira pagina e assim se encontrava escrito:

_Diário estritamente confidencial de VIRGINIA KIM WEASLEY._

Ao ler o nome, um sorriso malicioso passou por seus lábios. Mais uma coisa pra perturbar a clã dos Weasleys, e assim o Potter(ele tinha uma fixação por humilhar o Potter) .

- Então a pequena tem um diário...- falou pra si - ela deve escrever coisas do tipo "ai o harry isso, o harry aquilo, ai todos deviam ter uma cicatriz igual à do harry, ai porque ele é tão bom, ai porque ele é o herói perfeito, ai ele é o tão sonhado príncipe dos contos de fadas..." Patética, pelo menos eu vou poder encher ela. Menina tola será que não aprendeu a não mexer mais com diários- ele pensou, lembrando-se do acontecimento na câmara em seu 2º ano, o qual envolvia , a pequena weasley, o Lord e seu pai.

Mas todos os pensamentos dele sobre as confidencias da pequena weasley não foram confirmados, algo que o deixou muito intrigado.

Em seu diário estava escrito assim:

Querido diário...

Qual o problema de Hermione? Porque ela continua em insistir que eu gosto do Harry? Tudo bem, que até o terceiro ano eu realmente sentia alguma coisa por ele, mais convenhamos, aquilo era uma paixonite adolescente, até porque príncipes encantados e heróis...não me agradam, nem um _pouco_.

Sou uma romântica declarada, emotiva, dramática, chorona, uma garota como outra qualquer, que tem seus sonhos, mais garanto que os meus sonhos são diferentes dos sonhos estilo Parvati Patil , aqueles tipo "ai , tudo que eu mais quero na vida é encontrar meu príncipe encantado, casar e ter muitos filhinhos!" príncipe encantado ahn? Putz...nada a ver...afinal , nada melhor que um canalha, com sorrisos desdenhosos, frases irônicas, beijos ardentes,mãos atrevidas , um olhar brilhante de lascívia e malicia, lívidos de crueldade e sarcasmo,uma postura imponente, e uma forma de caminhar altiva, com a respiração acelerada, mas seu falar sendo compassado e extremamente sensual, um cara prepotente, arrogante, cruel, possessivo, ciumento, sádico,sarcástico, cafajeste e terrivelmente gostoso.

Esse era o meu querido vilão...que eu ainda não achei.

Não querendo desmerecer a beleza de harry, ele não é feio, mais o bonito dele só é diferente do meu pensar de bonito, alguns anos de quadribol fizeram um bem enorme a ele, agora ele não é mais aquele magrela de antes, onde ele passa, chama a atenção das garotas, de todas as garotas...exceto eu.

Harry Potter é aquele típico garoto bonzinho, que sempre tem que fazer uma boa ação, e de vez em quando salvar o mundo.Patético.Parabéns Potter, por ter salvo nossas vidas, mais há um problema...eu já disse que odeio heróis, certo?

Graças a Merlin que sou uma das poucas que conheço que adora os detestáveis vilões(na verdade a única).Não que eles sejam poucos, ao contrário, mais é que é realmente difícil encontrar vilões de qualidade,com altas doses de tudo o que eu disse prum cara ser perfeito, pra ser um exímio _canalha_

Agora entendo Hermione, uma garota como eu, doce, inocente, sensível, meiga, estudiosa, bondosa, e até bobona de vez em quando, é a garota perfeita para amar Harry Potter.

O problema é que ela não conta com o fato que eu sou Virgínia Kim Weasley, e com aquele delicioso clichê, os opostos se atraem.

Draco ficou por um instante completamente atônito, as palavras lhe fugiram, e suas ações ficaram um tanto quanto mobilizadas então quer dizer que a pequena,doce e sonhadora weasley, tem como sonho um retrato seu!

"Bom... até que a ruivinha não é de ser jogar fora" draco deu um sorrisinho sarcástico "que tal se divertir um pouco?".

"Dá uns pega nela, deixar dois Weasleys vermelhos com amasso só... ela de vergonha e o Ronald de raiva.."

E com seus passos imponentes, Draco foi junto com o diário, pra torre da sonserina, com planos em mente.

Nota Das Autoras :

: Sah : diz:

Oiieeee pexoas , tah aih u primeiro cap q saiu da mente insana de duas escritoras malucas

:Roxy: diz:

Então, fic original, com um draco original e uma gina original até de mais...p

: Sah : diz:

p issu aew

:Roxy: diz:

A sah que tem fixação por loiros com caras de mau, e eu tenho fixação por loiros sarados... dai saiu isso!

: Sah : diz:

explicações qtu a kpa : akele ali eh u draco sim tah p , hauhauhaua , tenhu culpa q a dona roxy eh loca pelo danny?

:Roxy: diz:

Tah tudo bem, ñ é exatamente pelo danny! pq o personagem Danny é mt meloso... e tudo de bom no NOSSO draco é que ele nunca vai ser meloso...

:Roxy: diz:

Vamos dizer que eu gosto mesmo é do JOSHUA! p

: Sah : diz:

qm eh exe? sim neh , mais voltandu , akela frase original na kpa eh da roxy , da-lheee filosofaaaa p

: Sah : diz:

por fala em kpa , brigaduu kemi , a kpa fico perfeita

:Roxy: diz:

Uma artista essa kemi ai... mt obrigada!

:Roxy: diz:

éééééé filosofei! e enloqueci quando decidi escrever isso com a sah!

:Roxy: diz:

quanto tempo faz mesmo que agente se conhece em?

: Sah : diz:

seilah...aa...faz um tempo...p

: Sah : diz:

tah neh , a genti promete (ou pelo menus tentaaaa) mandar u proximo cap em breveee

:Roxy: diz:

Ultima coisa:

:Roxy: diz:

assim, manda uns recados... atah, nessa fic o colin não é gay! nada contra os gays, é só que eu não tenho nada contra o colin p

: Sah : diz:

kkkkkkk

:Roxy: diz:

(logico né? eu vou fazer uma fic D/G pro creevey tentar roubar o Draco da Virginia?)

:Roxy: diz:

eu falo muito p, e na fic ela é VIRGINIA! nada de GINEVRA/

: Sah : diz:

No Ginevra, Yes Virginia

: Sah : diz:

kra , axu q a jk andou puxandu uns qnd invento esse nome pra coitada

:Roxy: diz:

Pior é o nome do meio do RONALD PAGA PAU!

:Roxy: diz:

Billian né? Dane-se... não tenho nada contra o rony!

:Roxy: diz:

só contra o amor dele pelo POTTER/

: Sah : diz:

Eh Bilius , ah seilah , eh ixu aih p

: Sah : diz:

tadinhu du ronyyyy , eh taum maxa as kra dele

:Roxy: diz:

na verdade ele só tem uma

: Sah : diz:

vc entendeu 

:Roxy: diz:

enruga a boca e estica a sobrancelha /

:Roxy: diz:

entendi mesmo... e ele só tem essa cara! na verdade,essa careta...

:Roxy: diz:

Ai o caio tá me aperreando...

: Sah : diz:

hauhauhaua , de nv?

: Sah : diz:

tah neh , mais voltandu

:Roxy: diz:

uma coisa assim, se a fic demorar é que caio atrapalhou o processo criativo

: Sah : diz:

pexoas , comenteeeeemmmm , e dexem duas escritoras malucas felizeesss

:Roxy: diz:

Ow yeah! we need you babys

: Sah : diz:

detalhe : naum eskentem , a palavra "caio" vai aparecer frequentemente aki p

:Roxy: diz:

Vai não.../

: Sah : diz:

ah , e vai ser facil diferenciar uma da otra : na maioria das vezes a roxy faz u draco , e eu a gina , soh qnd a genti escreve juntas pelo msn , eh q misturamuss

: Sah : diz:

entom , eh ixu , Bjuuuuuxxxxx nas buxexas gordas , e comenteeeeexxxxx!

:Roxy: diz:

então to saco cheio de falar com a sah! preciso mudar meu nick pra alguma frase filosofal de autoria propria!

:Roxy: diz:

Adeus! hasta lá vista babys

Ps:qm kiser conferir a kpa eh :akele h akele tt e p e dois pontinhus , um em cima du otro e duas barras aih geocitiespontoyahoopontocompontobr/elaineakemi1802/sxayane.JPG


	2. Um Fora e Uma Carta

Cap.2 : Um Fora e Uma Carta

Ele caminhava rapidamente, e passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos loiros. O farfalhar que sua capa fazia contra o chão liso e lustroso do castelo era quase inaudível, pela agilidade com que ele fazia os movimentos. Ia a caminho da biblioteca, "merda", ele foi posto pra fora de sala por falta de atenção.

"Quem em seu juízo perfeito prestaria atenção numa aula chata daquela? Será que não se pode mais pensar em paz?

Pensar? Malfoys só pensam em coisas que prestem... A weasley não presta! Então não se pode dizer que foi pensamento! É na verdade foi um delírio" - falou draco balançando a cabeça negativamente a passos apressados pelos corredores.

Draco passou aula toda de historia pensando em o que fazer com a **_bosta_** do diário! E principalmente em o que fazer com as **_informações_ **no diário. A verdade é que ele a viu no café da manhã, e a observou através da mascara fria que cobria seus olhos. E ela não era de se jogar fora, ela era até comestível. Na verdade ele como homem se permitiu admitir que ela era **_linda. _**Porém ele se convenceu também que linda é uma coisa e limpinha é outra. "mas ela deve cheirar a chocolate, é deve ter uma pele que cheire a baunilha e a canela ao mesmo tempo. Ela deve ter um cheiro acre e doce." Ele se pegava divagando sobre as marcas na pele dela, o cheiro na pele dela, o sabor da pele dela e... "e porra nenhuma, mas olha só de quem eu estou falando... da pobretona,nojenta,fedorenta,amantes de trouxas e sangues ruins, e muito gostosa...". E mais uma vez ele se via confuso entre o sim e o não. Mas ele apesar de tudo, do seu orgulho do seu poder, da sua reputação, ele era um adolescente como qualquer outro. E como qualquer outro ele adorava um "se". E continuou a estudar possibilidades de "arrasar" a pequena de uma forma que ele estava bastante interessado... "que merda é essa? Desde quando eu tenho interesse pela Weasel?" ... "desde que ele escreveu que o que mais deseja é um cara como eu... e desde quando eu sei que ela é meu tipo de menina preferida, bobinha, bonitinha,chorona,sentimentalista, se deixa controlar, submissa e obediente. E que faz de tudo pra não serem abandonadas, e a melhor parte é que elas se revelam sempre tão... como é que eu posso dizer? Seria interessante conhecer o tão famoso fogo weasley pela caçula, de uma forma doce, pueril, febril e pecaminosa... seria muito interessante"

"Se meu pai descobri é "adeus doce vida" Não, ele não me mataria por isso... não mesmo! É só divertimento."

Foi se enganando e tentando contornar um possível interesse, que Draco malfoy decidiu que envolveria Virginia weasley. O que ele não sabia é que ele estava preste a se envolver pra não voltar nunca mais...

Ele adentrou a biblioteca e procurou um lugar afastado. Foi pra detrás de uma prateleira com livros velhos e que deveriam ser muito pesados. Livros de capas negras que seguiam uma serie de organização impecável. E numa mesa do seu lado, ele a viu! Não podia acreditar, o destino estava jogando-a pra ele. Ele não ia deixar passar ia?

Gina estava revoltada, acordara atrasada, perderá o café, e não conseguiria mais entrar na aula de transfiguração.Legal.Muito Legal. Pleno ano de NOM'S e ela se dando ao luxo de perder aulas. Definitivamente, aquele não era o seu dia. Com passos rápidos se dirigiu a biblioteca, ignorou o olhar desaprovador de Madame Pince, e jogou de qualquer jeito os materiais na mesa. Já que perdera a aula, ia fazer algo de útil, as revisões que o professor Snape passou para os NOM´S.

Toda entretida com seus deveres, Gina não viu que mais alguém entrava na biblioteca, também não viu quando esse alguém sentou na mesa ao seu lado, na verdade, Gina só viu esse alguém quando este se aproximou de sua mesa, sentou na sua frente e falou "Olá Weasley". Gina levantou a cabeça, o alguém era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy, eu estou estudando, então deixe as provocações para depois

- Eu vi que você está estudando Weasley

- Ah você viu? Que simpático, então o que continua fazendo aí?

- Na verdade, eu tava pra jurar que estava sentado – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho sarcástico se formando.

- Malfoy, já percebi que sua cabeça oca demora a assimilar as coisas, então vou ser clara e direta: dê o fora!

- A educação mandou lembranças Weasley

- Então, dê um Oi pra ela – agora foi a vez dela sorrir

Draco ignorou o comentário e deu uma olhada nos pergaminhos da menina

- revisão para os NOM'S?

- é! E eu não lembro de porra nenhuma – ta bom, porque ela tinha dito aquilo? Porque falou pra ele que não lembrava? Aliás , porque ela estava respondendo ele?

- É benzoar

- O que?

- A resposta da dois que você deixou em branco , é benzoar

Gina olhou para o pergaminho, olhou para Malfoy, e fez uma careta.

- Ta bom Malfoy, o que diabos você quer?

- Calma Weasley, só quero ajudar!

- Você? Ajudar? Ta bom, e o Snape ajuda velhinhas, ah conta outra Malfoy!

- Na verdade, eu estive pensando...

- Você faz isso?

- ...eu estive pensando- continou o loiro ignorando o comentário gentil - se você não gostaria de ...ahn...sair comigo.

O que Gina fez a seguir fez madame pince ralhar com eles, ela deu risada, risada não , gargalhada , a ruiva explodiu na gargalhada, ficando mais vermelha que os cabelos.

- ta bom , é mais fácil imaginar o snape ajudando velhinhas, do que eu saindo com você , que nova piada é essa malfoy?

- Não é piada weasley, até porque , é só uma saída , nós não vamos casar.

- Graças a Deus , no dia que eu casar com você , o snape e o lupin saem dando pulinhos de braços dados e distribuindo balinhas.

- Chega de piada Weasley

- Quem ta de piada é você Malfoy , me poupe

O sinal tocou. Gina juntou seus materiais correndo, e quando ia sair da biblioteca ouviu:

- A minha resposta weasley!

- A resposta é mais do que óbvia malfoy: não!

- Maldita ruivinha, nunca ninguém diz não pra Draco Malfoy, ela ainda vai comer nas minhas mãos!

Gina corria desembestada pelo castelo

-O que foi aquilo Merlin-suando frio, ela enxugava a testa com a manga das vestes, a confusão tomava conta dela. – qual é o plano daquele idiota agora- isso a atormentava principalmente pela bela visão que malfoy era... Lindo,loiro,alto,forte e mau! Muito mau...

- Ah Virginia, mas ele é mau de mais! Assim também é exagero.

- é ele é exageradamente lindo- ela falou com um sorriso bobo.

- E mesmo assim, deve ser mais uma piada dele.

- Criança é outra coisa.

Ela resmungava coisas sem nexo, pelo salão da Grifinoria. Chegou no dormitório e decidiu que não veria as aulas da tarde.

Ela se dedicou a divagar por sentimentos e lembranças, sobre amados e amores...sobre amores e amantes. Sua cabeça rodava por causa da agitação de suas funções cerebral! Ela lembrou de coisas que não queria. Ela pensou em TOM, ela se deliciou com a visão MALFOY. Mas o que ela menos queria aconteceu. Ela se pegou divagando sobre ele, o seu tão amado menino-que-quer-ser-sempre-heroi. Tão amado? Pelo menos foi isso que ele foi... Tão amado. Ela lembrou-se de uma carta, uma carta que estava perdida, uma carta que não foi entregue e que nunca seria. E ela adormeceu em pensamentos.

Draco malfoy estava sentado à beira de sua janela na torre da sonserina, o vento era frio e igualmente a amargura e o rancor na sua alma. E só faltava mais essa, alem de tudo ainda ser rejeitado por uma mulher! Ainda mais por uma weasley. Ele era comida pra uma vida toda no prato daquela pobretona e ela recusou... mas ela iria pagar! AH se iria... ele tinha que traçar o plano, o plano certeiro que fincasse como um machado no coração mole da menina! Ele destruiria seu coração. Ou pelo menos ele pensava que iria.

Decidiu que tinha que conhecê-la mais, foi até seu baú e de lá tirou um diário preto. O diário de Virginia Kim Weasley. Ele abriu com cuidado o caderno que guardava o ouro... A chave da vitória e que o levaria aos seus objetivos! Ou pelo menos a uma parte deles.

De dentro escorregou um papel, de bordas amareladas. De juventude engolida pelo tempo. Não tão velho assim... mas deveria está ali à muito! Com cuidado pra não rasgar ele abriu o que parecia ser uma carta. Que começava assim –Harry- ele revirou os olhos e achou patético, mas decidiu continuar :

"Incrível como as coisas acontecem rápido, talvez seja realmente como na teoria do caos! Foi só por um segundo, foi, e já não é mais! Tudo acaba um dia, e aquilo tudo dentro do meu peito acabou, talvez ainda tenha sobrado algo, sobrou realmente, magoa! Sobrou magoa suficiente pra escrever isso, magoa restante de todo um sentimento e de nenhuma historia.

Amor platônico? Foi isso que vive? Não, não mesmo, você sabia você sempre soube. Algumas decisões são tão felizes, sair, foi a minha decisão felicíssima. Eu saí daquele lugar, saí de mim, saí de você.

Minhas palavras são sempre cheias de "vocês", esses vocês que ninguém nunca viu, que ninguém nunca conheceu, e os enterrei na minha alma, ela é funda tal qual minhas olheiras após as lagrimas. Palavras ao vento, cheias de sentimentos reprimidos e tristes. E quando nada dá certo, você acredita que será sempre assim. E isso me irrita, porque a esperança infantil e a busca incessante por finais felizes vão se esvaindo, assim como você se esvaiu de mim, graças a deus você se esvaiu.

Nada me faria mudar qualquer coisa que se tenha passado, não me arrependo de ter acreditado que amava, nem de ter esperança de ser amada, e muito menos de ter declarado isso. Porque eu sempre me orgulhei de dizer que "o importante é amar, e no fim de tudo se sorrisos nasceram, se lagrimas caíram, no fim de tudo eu amei e isso me faz mais humana e mais pulsante, isso me faz ser". E um sorriso nasce porque eu não me acovardei, oh não mesmo, e mesmo que todos soubessem de temores e de tremores, eu não recuei. No fim nem foi de todo mal. O mau é que a partir de agora eu me acovardarei, eu recuarei, tentarei não amar, assim não sofrerei, logo não chorarei... chorar, que verbo intenso, ele é Tão obscuramente belo, belo como você foi pra mim um dia! Como eu dizia mesmo? Você parecia um anjo, de cabelos rebeldes,olhos verdes e óculos redondos. E ainda assim você foi um anjo amigo,realmente ñ era assim q eu planejava, mas assim foi e como já disse não arrependo de nada. Tem algo em mim que nunca destruíram, os meus sonhos, e mesmo que descubram meus pesadelos eu ainda posso dormir à noite. E por muito tempo você foi o meu sonho, e nada destruirá você de mim.

Já faz tempo,eu me lembro, quando você brigava comigo. Era engraçado brigava por que mesmo? Agente nunca sabia... è talvez nunca daria certo mesmo. Como eu disse no começo as coisas acontecem rápido, eu estou em outro lugar, vivendo com outras pessoas, sorrindo outros sorrisos, derramando menos lagrimas, mas não Há como negar que mesmo q o sentimento tenha se ido embora do meu coração, você não foi. Você ficou bem guardado dentro de mim, por que você foi o único. Por que você foi o maior de todos os possíveis amores, por que você perdurou em mim. Sua lembrança ainda me incomoda, e eu não falo mais com você. Não tenho vergonha e nem tremo ao olhar você. Agora ta tudo muito normal, e espero que seja sempre assim. Acho que o que me leva à escrever isso, é que um amigo nosso me lembrou você, me perguntou sobre mim em relação a você. Ele nunca aprende não é? Não se mexe nessas coisas...

Não fiquei com raiva juro! E se você me perguntasse por que então ainda choro eu te diria uma única frase-Você nunca foi uma menina de 15 anos- essa é a verdade, e você nunca entenderia,graças a deus, você não pode entende. Eu me perdi no contexto que esperava escrever aqui, eu nem esperava escrever sobre você mais as lembranças foram fluindo e cá estou eu, são 21:24 de um sábado, e eu ainda estou aqui sentada olhando pro nada escrevendo o que seria uma carta, uma carta que nunca vai ser entregue...

P.S: (essa carta foi escrita por mim(Roxy) na verdade ela foi escrita por um outro alguém, mas eu acho que ela se encaixa na vida de muitas de nós... meninas de 15 anos)

**Nota Das Autoras : **

: Sah : diz:

Oiiiieeeee pexoooaasss dexe munduu

Roxy diz:

a sah sempre extravagante -'

: Sah : diz:

simpática , diferenti :p

: Sah : diz:

entaum neh , cartinha feita pela dona Roxy

: Sah : diz:

kra , qnd essa guria se inspira , eu me assusto

Roxy diz:

vou chorar aqui -', lembranças ruins vem a mente! mas isso não vem ao caso agora

Roxy diz:

espero q vcs tbm gostem da carta..

: Sah : diz:

eh , essa carta me fex lembrar de algm...ai ai...tah neeeeehhhh , mais ixu num vm ao caso :p

Roxy diz:

e eu sei quem é esse alguemmm

Roxy diz:

e vc ñ deveria lembrar disso...huahuahua

: Sah : diz:

bah, qual parti du ixu naum vm ao caso ela naum entendeu?

Roxy diz:

nós meninas temos que revoltar-nos e deixar esses carinhas se esvairem de nós

: Sah : diz:

mais eh dificiuuuuu

: Sah : diz:

tah neh

Roxy diz:

que parte do não vem ao caso vc não entendeu

Roxy diz:

é isso ai gente eu e a sah nos adoramos tah?

: Sah : diz:

eu eskexi de agradece a uma pexoa : elaineee , mto thanks por tu hospeda a pag pra nóis

: Sah : diz:

eehh , a genti si ama

Roxy diz:

nossa relação eh mt feliz... :p

Roxy diz:

queria agradecer à duas pessoas

: Sah : diz:

mesmu vc tendu me blokeadu neh elaine, hohohoho , ela me blokeo porke eu e o Leo ficamus brincandu com u nick :p

Roxy diz:

1º obrigado André, por que se não fosse por você eu não teria motivos pra escrever a carta..e o cap ia ficar sem graça

: Sah : diz:

vlw andreee :

Roxy diz:

2º Ao caio que não me aperreou mais e deixou e escrever em paz e tbm ao fred que não me dá motivos algum pra escrever uma carta dessa

: Sah : diz:

vc falo duas

: Sah : diz:

ela num sabe conta

: Sah : diz:

tah neh , mas voltandu a fic

Roxy diz:

dã

: Sah : diz:

qm eh fred?huumm , kero sabeeee

Roxy diz:

no 2º eu inclui os dois

Roxy diz:

curiosa...

: Sah : diz:

eu? maginaa

: Sah : diz:

povuu , akeles ki nom conseguiram comenta porke num podia se anonimo  , abstraiii , porke eu tentei muda lah u negoxio , mais smp ke o leo vai comenta num muda 

: Sah : diz:

mais tomara q tenha mudado , e se naum mudo , ALGM POR FAVORR MI AJUDEE!

Roxy diz:

sim, espero que vocês tenham gostado da abordagem do Draco! e que ele fique cada dia mais mau e gostoso

Roxy diz:

uuuuuuueeeeeeeeee sou tarada pelo draco!

Roxy diz:

Caio disse que isso era patetico...

: Sah : diz:

Agradecimentos :

: Sah : diz:

**Carol Malfoy Potter** : maravilhosa? perfeita? vc amouu? obaaaaaaaa

Roxy diz:

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Esse é o homem perfeito que todas nós queremos

: Sah : diz:

uq ser pb? seja lah u ke for , pode sim fro , mto thankkksss pelo review , espero ki goste desse cap

Roxy diz:

exaclet

: Sah : diz:

**Engely-Dark** : demais? ki bommm , taih u segundo cap , espero ki gosteee, fala sério , draco eh tudoooo di bom mesmu neh, thanks pelo revieww , bjuxxx , e comenteexx!

Roxy diz:

todas acharam esse o homem perfeito foi? ele é meeeeeeeeeeeeu! saiu da minha cabecinha ele todinho, assim do forno...quentinho! huahuahuahua mas eu empresto

Roxy diz:

espero que vcs se indentifiquem com a fic...ou com algum pedacinho dela

Roxy diz:

**Gisele Weasley** :é por gente que nem vc que nós continuaremos sim frô! que otimo que vc gostou! totalmente exelente

: Sah : diz:

**Gisele Weasley :** O.O , EH VOCE MESMAAAA?AAAAAAAAA , tipoo eu to lendu "Miss Simpatia" e num vejo a hora de chega "Garota Veneno" , vc escreve mtoo beeemm , e mto thankksss pela review, amou? obaaaa , entom eh ixu , vllwww , bjuuxxx

Roxy diz:

oh yaeh...eu li essa tbm quer dizer to lendo tbm

Roxy diz:

e já que estamos aqui ATUALIZA LOGO SUA FIC NÉ FRÔ?

: Sah : diz:

: Sah : diz:

**Kirina-Li :** Oiiiiiii Deiaaa , eehh vc leu , hehe , vllwww , mto thankkss , e atualiza logo vingançaa , e realmente , eh O Draco , sem noção , mto gostoso , hehehehe, ta aih u segundu cap , espero q goste , bjuuxxx

Roxy diz:

**Kirina-Li :** Oh yeah! faremos ao maximo(antes de matarmos uma a outra) para atualizar o mais cedo possivel! que tudo de bom que você adorou o vilão! SALVE O NOSSO VILÃO, O VILÃO PERFEITO!

: Sah : diz:

**Paulinha Malfoy** : eu amo reviews grandes , hehehe , kraaa , eu tb adoro qnd a gina se revelaa , todo mundu kebra a kra , hohohoho , e realmente naum existe algo melhor q u draco canalhaa , alias , num existe algo melhor ki u draco , ki bom ki a fic tah otimaaaa , hehe , ta aih u segundu cap , esperu ki goste , bjuxxxxx , byeee

Roxy diz:

**Paulinha Malfoy**: esse vilão derreteu todas nós, adorei o seu "totalmente canalha". e a virginia se mostrando é algo sublime tbm!

Roxy diz:

SUA MENTE VAI CONTINUAR EM CHOQUE SE DEPENDER DE NÓS

: Sah : diz:

UHUUUU

: Sah : diz:

cabo

Roxy diz:

kd a minha?

Roxy diz:

p

: Sah : diz:



: Sah : diz:

eu num colei a tua

Roxy diz:

eu vi né...

Roxy diz:

cola ai

: Sah : diz:

eu vo cola soh pa zuaa

Roxy diz:

vc comenta !

Roxy diz:

exato

Roxy diz:

sah dou o prazer de vc comentar 1º

: Sah : diz:

**Bellatrix Amarante** : tipooooo , Rafaela! ki foi issu? vc num pode comenta na propria fic ô infelix , deerr , e amarante? de onde vc tiro u amarante? kem eh amarante? eli num tinha morridu? u.u , to tendendu ndaaaa , e roxy , num comente na propria fic 

Roxy diz:

quem morreu?

: Sah : diz:

u amarante

Roxy diz:

tu eh doida é?

Roxy diz:

é amarante de RODRIGO AMARANTE

: Sah : diz:

vc naum assiste novela?

Roxy diz:

do los hermanos

: Sah : diz:

ah eh?

: Sah : diz:

aahh sim , eleeeee , ele mesmoooo...qm ser ele?

Roxy diz:

com toda a sinceridade ? não..detesto novela

: Sah : diz:

-'

Roxy diz:

o ruivo do los hermanos...ele é lindo

Roxy diz:

meu amor minha paixão...aiaiiaia eu com um ruivo daquele! perdoe-me meninas mas eu dava 10 dracos pro aquele ruivo

: Sah : diz:

Booooommmm pexoooooaaaassssss , ta aih u segundu caaappppp , u terceiro sai rapido se , e somente se : naum me der outra travação de inspiração , e se o caio naum aperria a rafa , e u meu pc naum me der nos nervo , e u piah lah num pára de faze perguntas sem sentidu

Roxy diz:

eiiiiiiii

: Sah : diz:

(porke u leo soh sabe me fazer perguntas sem sentidu , tipo , mas pq vc enxe algm q nem existe pra vc?)

Roxy diz:

o caio pode até num aperrar...mas o piá parar de fazer esse tipo d pergunta acho dificil

: Sah : diz:

noxaaaaa Leo , eu num dexavaaa

Roxy diz:

...fui atender telefone...FESTINHA DIA 12 vou escrever bem mt em homenagem a isso

: Sah : diz:

ahuahuahauhaua

Roxy diz:

oq c acharia de uma pessoa q tem fixação por sobrenomes?

: Sah : diz:

detalhe : u Leo provavelmenti num vai nem consegui le u cap inteiro , magina chega ateh aki

: Sah : diz:

kda loco com sua mania neh roxy

Roxy diz:

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk EU AMO ESSE DOIDO! TIOOOOOOOOOOOOO TE AMOOOOOOO!

: Sah : diz:

ei

: Sah : diz:

num gostei

Roxy diz:

eh verdade por exemplo eu: decidi escrever essa loucura com vc

: Sah : diz:

jah basta eli xamandu a Ma de paixão

Roxy diz:

ñ gostou de que/

: Sah : diz:

dps nom ker ke eu fike brava

Roxy diz:

dah aposto q eu digo q amo ele 1º q essa Ma ai

Roxy diz:

eh o seguinte...o tio leo é O brigadeiro! aquele cara que vc ve e grita DELICIA

: Sah : diz:

mais u leo num vm ao caso neh , sentindu pena dus leitores q leram ateh aki

Roxy diz:

huahuahuahuahua não segurei! adoro ver a sah enfezada

: Sah : diz:

da pra pára de fik anunciandu u Leo aih?

Roxy diz:

okokok! vamos nessa que caio já começou aqui...GENTE O CAIO TBM É UMA DELICIA!

: Sah : diz:

negoxio seguinte : o leo num eh brigadeiro , e ngm se interessaria por ele , CERTO?

: Sah : diz:

certo

: Sah : diz:

dexandu u bulaxa di ladu

: Sah : diz:

Byyyyyyeeeeeeeeee pexoooooooooaaaaaassssssssss dexe munduuuuuuuuuuu , continueemm comentanduu , e dexem duas malucaass felizesss , bjuxx bye bye!

Roxy diz:

ow so many kisses for all ya babys! and be wellcome! ok..good bye

: Sah : diz :

ahn? um tradutor plix….mais eh ixu aih…:p , fumuuuss!


	3. Sim ou Não?

Cap. 3 - Sim ou Não?

Draco balançou a cabeça...aquela ruivinha escrevia bem cara.Pena que gastou isso com o Potter.Idiota.Era isso que o garoto perfeito era. Um completo idiota. A garota era louquinha por ele, e até que a ruivinha não era de se jogar fora, mais já que Potter Perfeito tinha desperdiçado essa chance, ele iria aproveitar. Usar, abusar e jogar. Era isso que ele fazia com todas, usava, abusava e depois jogava fora, elas se apaixonavam por ele, diziam que amavam ele, mais ele não se importava, ele só queria o corpo delas, e não o coração, elas que fizessem juras de amor pra um babaca qualquer, pois ele não ligava, absolutamente. Malfoy´s não se apaixonam, era isso que ele sempre se orgulhava em dizer. E daí que partiu vários corações? E daí que meninas choraram noites por ele? _E daí?_ Ele não se importava, não mesmo.

Foda-se as garotas bobinhas e apaixonadas, ele não estava nem aí, afinal, ele não sentia nada. Ele sequer lembrava os nomes delas, pra ele era só mais uma entre tantas, tantas que ele magoou.

E era isso que ele pretendia fazer com Virginia Weasley.

Ele ia usar, abusar, e depois jogar fora. Provavelmente a ruivinha iria se apaixonar por ele, draco riu ao pensar na weasley apaixonada..."Patético".

Mais tinha o porém que a weasley bobinha tinha dito _não_ pra ele. Nunca ninguém disse não pra ele, e a verdade é que Draco Malfoy não sabia como agir. Era fácil, ele chegava na mina, jogava uns olhares a lá Malfoy, um sorriso encantador, e pronto, a garota era sua. Mais a pobretona tinha que ser diferente! Mais ela iria aprender a nunca dizer não a um Malfoy, e quando ela tivesse aos seus pés, ele iria rir na cara dela, rir e falar "se manda weasley, não quero mais você". Draco deu um sorriso irônico ao pensar nisso. A pequena estava em suas mãos.

Ela gostava de um canalha certo? Então ele seria o _exímio canalha_ dos sonhos da pequena, ele nem precisava fingir, era só ser ele mesmo, mais o problema era como chegar na ruivinha, já que mesmo ele sendo O canalha, e ela sabendo disso, ela tinha lhe dito não. Maldito Não. Mais qualhé, ele era Draco Malfoy, ele conseguia tudo que queria, e não era uma garota qualquer que ia mudar isso, ele iria conseguir Virginia Weasley. Ah se iria.

Gina estava...estava...na verdade, Gina não sabia como estava. Aquele idiota do malfoy tinha conseguido tirar seus tão sagrados pensamentos de ordem. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Era isso! Gina estava confusa. Porque, oras, porque aquele maldito loiro gostoso tinha chamado _ela_ pra sair. E mais confusa ainda porque ela tinha dito _não_ pro maldito loiro gostoso. Qual era o problema dele? Qual era o problema _dela?_ Então, ela fez questão de se lembrar : ele é um Malfoy! Sim, era isso! Malfoy! Um dilema ela já tinha resolvido, o do não. Ela tinha dito não pela simples e óbvia razão. Ele era um Malfoy, e ela como uma Weasley, nunca aceitaria sair com um Malfoy. Ótimo! Uma razão coerente pra dizer não ao loiro gostoso!

Ok, um dilema resolvido...mais e o outro? Aquele que tinha gerado o não? Porque, afinal , Draco Malfoy estaria _interessado_ em Virgínia Weasley? Então, como a grande bobinha apaixonada que é, gina logo imaginou que ele estaria _realmente gostando_ dela, mais aí a mente confusa fez o favor de lembrar que, alouu, ele era um malfoy, ele era O malfoy, aquele que usava as meninas e jogava fora, aquele que depois de se aproveitar da "situação", as dispensava com um simples "não te quero mais, se manda garota", era isso! Segundo dilema resolvido, ele queria se aproveitar dela, como faz com todas, usar ela, aahh mais isso ela não deixaria, não mesmo. Ele podia ser O Senhor Canalha , um gostoso de primeira, lindo, maravilhoso , mais ele era o Malfoy, ele era o aproveitador.

Então, gina lembrou do que ele disse "vai ser só uma saída weasley, nós não vamos casar". Bom , quem sabe assim, só uma saída não iria fazer mal a ninguém , iria? Iria! Ela ia se apaixonar, como sempre acontece. Mais qualhé, larga mão também né Virginia, só uma saída, nada de mais, você não iria se apaixonar _só_ com uma saída, pára de se boba também né.

Mais e se realmente se apaixonasse? Como ficaria? Ah ela não agüentaria, não mesmo, já basta a rejeição do Potter , do Malfoy também? Não, não e não. Não mesmo. Ah mais ele é tão gostoso...Mais é o Malfoy.

E foi assim que Gina Weasley adormeceu, pensando entre o sim e o não.

Draco Malfoy tinha um plano. Um brilhante plano, modéstia a parte. Já que pedir direto não dava certo, ele ia usar de meios pouco honestos pra conquistar a ruivinha. Não que ele se importe se era honesto ou não, ele era um sonserino, e esses valores como honestidade pouco importava pra ele, mais bem, ele concordava que ia jogar sujo, primeiro ele ia xingar o Potter, já que percebera que a weasley não gostava muito dele, e depois ia usar as táticas malfoy, ia sorrir de um jeito tão encantador que ninguém resistiria, lançar olhares suntuosos e provocadores, falar "você não sabe o que está perdendo weasley" e esperar. Esperar o tão sonhado sim. Aquele sim que lhe faria ter a ruivinha. Ah, o gosto da vitória. Maravilhoso. E foi com planos nada criativos que Draco Malfoy saiu da torre da sonserina àquela manha. Iria encontrar a Weasley.

Sonhos. Não, sonhos não, pesadelos. Pesadelos terrivelmente maravilhosos, er quer dizer, terrivelmente horríveis com malfoy, draco malfoy. Isso não era bom, isso não podia ser bom, aquele sonho a tinha deixado ainda mais confusa, mais alguma coisa nele estava diferente, estranhamente diferente. E pode parecer idiotice, mais esse sutil toque diferente em um simples sonho, fez Virginia weasley tomar sua decisão quanto a draco malfoy: ela iria dizer sim. E foi pensando se estava fazendo a coisa certa, que Virginia weasley saiu da torre da grifinória àquela manha, mais aí lembrou de um detalhe importante: e se ele não pedisse de novo?

Sah : pexoas , antes de tudo , eu escrevi esse capitulo sozinha , todinho ele sozinha , porke a dona rafa foi viaja -' , tah neh , eh por isso ki eli tah tosco , hoho, eu bem ke pedi pro Leo me ajuda , mais eli dava uma idéia mais maluca ki a outra , entom o.O ...mesmu assim , obrigadu trakinas du meu coração

Respondendu as keridas dass reviews :

**Mystica Black :**Oiiiieee , ki bom ki vc gostoo , e eu tb amo elis assim :p , tah aih u cap , meiu tosco mais num da nda u.u , bjuxx byee , e reviews!

**Anna Lennox: **Oiiee , ki bom ki tu gostoooo , e axu ki td mundu espera por issu , hehe , ta aih u três , espero ki goste , byeee bjuxx , e reviews!

**Le0o : **trakinas de minha vida , thanks pelo comentex poco grande :p , tah neh , e vlw porke vc foi u único ki comento nu 3v , por ixu ki eu amu vc , hoho , bjuxxx byeeeee. E ta aih u terceiro cap senhor desesperado -', ah e obrigadu por ter me dexadu brava, porke daih eu fikei inspirada e escrevi :p .

**PaulinhaMalfoy : **paulinhaaaaaaaaaaaa oiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee , ke Felix :p , hehe , eu jah dixe ki amo seus comentários enormes? Eu amo , amo! E qm diria um desses na minha vida tb :p , hoho , mais hein , noxa fã? Ebaaaa : da pulinhus de alegria : huiehuie , eu tb me encatei contigoo garotaaa , hehe , e irmãos mais novos saum uns sacos mesmu , fla seriu , a formiguinha qm u diga u.u , mah issu entaum neh , flw , comenteexx , bjuxxx byeee.

**Caio: **aewww , vc eh o caio da rafa? Huahauhaua , prazer conhecer , hohohohoho , e mto obrigadu por naum atrapalhar u desenvolvimentu da fic:p , rafa foi viaja neh , entom...mais vlw pelo comenteexx, bjuxx byee.

**Carol Malfoy Potter : **oiieee , eu liiii , eu liii u negoxio nu teu pb , hehe, e soh a genti mesmu :p , huiehuie , confesso : naum , esse cap naum está grande, mais foi u maximu ki eu consegui , porke a escritora de vdd aki eh a rafa , mais tah aih , espero ki gostee , vlww pela review , bjuxx byeee.

Caboooo neh , ta aih , espero ki gostem , bjuxxx e byeeeee!


	4. Descobrindo um brinquedinho, encontrando...

Cap.4 : Descobrindo um Brinquedinho, encontrando a vida.

Ela andava a passos firmes em direção ao salão principal. Na verdade ela andava a passos firmes em direção a decisão que tinha tomado, ela andava a passos firmes ao "sim". Ela fechava os olhos, ao lembrar do sonho da noite passada, o sonho com DRACO MALFOY.

Ela se prometeu que não se envolveria, e que se envolvesse, ela enrolaria ele também. Se é pra ser usada, vamos usar também. Mas ela ainda era a doce Virginia, e como tal ela não usava ninguém. Então ela decidiu que ia aproveitar ser usada. Exato, tiraria o seu proveito da situação. "se chorei ou se sorri, o importante é que emoções eu vivi". No fim seria uma boa historia pra contar a seus netos (nem que ela tivesse que adotar uns).

Naquele dia ela acordou com outro brilho, deixou a capa na bolsa e ficou só de saia, blusa, gravata e sapato. Por mais que ela fingisse que não via, ela era uma menina que a partir do seu 4ª ano começou a chamar a atenção dos meninos, a pequena Virginia, a caçula dentre todos os weasleys, preservou a face infantil e o sorriso angelical. Mas desenvolveu um corpo de mulher muito bonito. E essa junção de face e corpo, causava explosões de sentimentos e imaginação nos garotos, por onde ela passava.

Ela já estava perto do salão principal, mas não era o caminho convencional era um atalho que ela descobrira. Ela caminhava displicentemente, ela ainda pensava nele. No dono daquela voz arrastada, daquele sorriso cheio de desdém, nos ombros prostrados cheios de imponência. Nos olhos gélidos que demonstravam tanta malicia, nas mãos grandes e frias que despertavam nela tanta luxuria. Nos cabelos lisos e leves, que mesmo desarrumados mostravam tanta elegância.

Ela continuou em seu devaneio, quando sentiu um puxão e duas mãos seguravam forte sua barriga. Ela foi arrastada pa dentro de uma sala num jogo super rápido. Quando se deu conta ela estava numa situação um tanto quanto inusitada. Presa entre a parede e um par de olhos agudos e dissimulados. Entre uma estrutura de pedra e um corpo atlético que vibrava a um estimulo que ela não conseguiu distinguir, presa entre uma armadura gélida de concreto e magia e um loiro alto, lindo, atraente, de respiração arfante e mãos fortes. Presa entre a parede e O Malfoy.

- eu quero minha resposta weasley - ele falava soltando um hálito de abacaxi e hortelã, que a deixava cada vez mais envolvida.

- Malfoy...

- Eu quero a resposta agora, pequena!

- Eu não sei...sei...se...seria..- ela falava cada vez mais confusa, aquela proximidade ia devagar tirando seus sentidos.

- Não importa, eu quero você! E quero agora weasley.

- por favor, n...- Virginia não pode terminar o que estava dizendo. Porque ele pousara uma mão em seu quadril, e a outra tirou uma mecha de cabelos vermelhos teimosos que lhe escondiam os olhos cor de avelã. Então ele se inclinou, passou a língua quente e desejosa pelos lábios dela, ela entreabriu a boca. E o beijo aconteceu... Algo totalmente mágico, e começou com fúria por parte dele, mas algo nela tocou-o e o beijo continuou aquele "te quero agora" mas havia carinho agora, um mistura explosiva de desejo, carinho e paixão.

Por mais que ele negasse havia sim uma paixão, paixão avassaladora que destruiu todos os sentidos dele. Ele não queria mais parar, ela agora correspondia com tamanha urgência, lhe arranhava as costas e a nuca com tal sensualidade que inebriava cada parte do consciente dele. Sem sequer parar o beijo, ele a levou pra uma carteira próxima e a sentou lá. Ela segurava firme no pescoço dele, nem abriu os olhos pra ver em volta, assim que se sentou na carteira, ela entreabriu as pernas para que ele pudesse se acomodar melhor. O beijo ficava cada vez mais insano, ela apertava forte os ombros dele, ele segurava com urgência sua cintura e nuca. Parecia que tudo ao redor estava no mais completo frio. E que todo o calor do ambiente emanava de seus corpos. E por incrível que pareça, era um calor que vinha de dentro pra fora. Ele estava suando frio, nunca ninguém o tinha beijado daquela forma, não com aquela urgência e ternura ao mesmo tempo. O que será que aquela pequena tinha? E mesmo assim ele não queria parar, mas de repente ela parou o beijo e tentou acalmar a respiração tão descompassada.

- o que foi weasley? Porque você parou? Não pretendia parar tão cedo...- falava ele com a testa encostada na dela.

- isso é estranho, é errado, eu...

- Não vá me dizer _logo agora_ que você não quer mais, que você não _me_ quer mais...

- Eu só ia dizer que... A resposta é "sim"- ela sorriu envergonhada, ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Depois do beijo, eu não sei porque, mas eu deduzi que a resposta seria essa mesmo.- ele falou debochado. Ela abaixou a cabeça encabulada, ele levantou-a pelo queixo e tentou beij�-la outra vez, mas ela virou o rosto.

- O que foi agora weasley- ele interrogou irritado.

- Nada, é só que eu tenho que ir embora.

- Nem pensar, você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar ir embora? olha só como você me deixou ruiva.

- Como- ela franziu a sobrancelha curiosa e indagadora. Ele riu interiormente, ela ficava linda daquele jeito.

- Me deixou querendo mais...- ela corou com o comentário, ele achou engraçada a ruivinha toda vermelhinha. Mas ele realmente queria mais. E a tomou nos braços outra vez, e a beijou como se você a ultima vez... ou talvez como se fosse a primeira. "Aquilo ia ser divertido" ele pensou antes de beij�-la. "Isso vai ser perigosos" depois do primeiro beijo. "Isso é loucura" depois do segundo. "Se eu parar agora pode ser que escape" depois do terceiro. "Isso é irrefreável" depois dos muitos que vieram depois.

Ela andava apressada em direção a sala de aula, "ótimo, perdi o café que maravilha". Ela caminhava cada vez mais rápida, sabia que ele estava logo atrás. Tentava em vão desamassar a blusa, e ajeitando a saia dobrou por um corredor deserto. Quando ela sentiu aquelas mãos frias, a abraçarem pelas costas e Draco apoiava a cabeça do ombro dela, beijando seu pescoço. Ela pendeu a cabeça pro outro lado, e ficou com a boca semi aberta numa expressão totalmente abobalhada de contentamento.

E lá estava ela, mais uma vez, presa entre uma parede e O malfoy. Dessa vez a mão dele subia por dentro da blusa dela, ela estremeceu ao sentir o toque frio. A boca dele explorava cada vez mais a dela. E mais uma vez ela o interrompeu

- Pára Malfoy

- sem chance - disse ele rapidamente antes de voltar a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Serio, tenho aula agora.

- e daí? Eu também. Mas isso aqui está bem melhor.

- Podemos ser vistos aqui, por favor, me solta.

- se fosse isso que você realmente quisesse weasley, eu até te largaria.

- Hum...ah...dra..Malfoy, nós já perdemos o café. Logo darão por minha falta - ela espalmava as mãos no tórax dele, com o intuito de afast�-lo ele se afastou com muito custo, e a contra gosto e falou:

- Ótimo, weasley, façamos o seguinte: eu vou te dar um tempo pra correr e não vou te seguir. Mas se eu te alcançar, adeus aulas da manhã! O.k?

- Você é muito estranho, mas tudo bem.

- Agora vá antes que eu me arrependa.- ela riu sem graça e deu um beijou rápido e estalado nele.

- não provoque weasley.

- Desculpe Malfoy.- ela saiu desembestada pelo corredor a fora.

- Senhor Malfoy! Está me vendo senhor malfoy- perguntava Mcgonagall

- Claro, professora- sacudiu a cabeça antes de responder.

- Não me parecia isso, o senhor estava um tanto quanto disperso.

- Impressão sua professora- entoou com sarcasmo.

- Não deboche de mim...- ela foi cortada o sinal tocou, e todos os alunos incluindo Draco saíram da sala "voando".

- Virginia, porque a senhorita não apareceu para o café- indagava Rony.

- Me perdi Ronald, eu fui pegar um atalho e as escadas mudaram. Graças a deus que consegui chegar a tempo da aula.

- Tenha mais cuidado Gina- Harry se intrometia na conversa- as escadas e corredores são traiçoeiros em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei, me descuidei- Ela falou com um sorriso amarelo, de um tempo pra cá Harry vinha olhando-a de uma forma estranha.

- Gina,Gina, hei Gina aqui- Fred, um amigo seu(e possível afair)- te procurei por todo canto, onde você se meteu Kim- flexionado por cima do joelhos, arfando, Fred Abott falava com gina.

- o que houve Fred- ela massageava as costas dele, no lugar onde se localizaria os pulmões.

- Essa carta chegou pra você Kim- ele entregou um envelope extremamente branco - Kim, você nem comeu né? Vamos logo para o almoço- ele passou a mão com carinho no rosto dela.

- Obrigada Fred, você sempre se preocupa comigo.

- Amigos, estamos sempre assim um pro outro não é Kim- ele pousou as duas mãos nos quadris dela. Eles continuaram uma conversa banal naquela posição. E um alguém de mais de 1.80 de altura, loiro e forte, não se agradava nada do que via. Ele não sabia porque! Ciúmes não podia ser, ele ñ tinha isso, era só controle. O idiota do garoto estava com as mãos na ruiva dele. No quadril que a partir de hoje só a ele pertencia. Ele andou pomposamente e ficou frente pra gina(de alguma distancia é claro). De modo que ela olhando por cima dos ombros de Fred podia vê-lo claramente. E sem nenhuma cerimônia ele gesticulou, e ela teve que se esforçar para tirar de si todo o seu conhecimento de leitura labial.

- Tire a mão dele daí, A-G-O-R-A- ela franziu a sobrancelha não tinha entendido direito,ou melhor, achou que não tivesse.

- Eu disse agora! Você não vai querer que eu vá ai tirar- gesticulou de longe mais uma vez, ela então entendeu claramente, mesmo que ainda achando estranho. Ela segurou as duas mãos de Fred e ficou com elas entrelaçadas nas suas.

- Pra ser mais claro, EU NÃO QUERO QUE ELE TOQUE EM VOCÊ- os olhos dele faiscavam de odeio, ela era burra ou se fazia? E aquele cara, como era mesmo o nome dele? Acabava de entrar em sua lista negra.

- er, Fred, nós precisamos ir para o almoço - ela falou soltando as mãos dele.

- Claro Kim!vamos logo – ele falou guiando-a pela cintura.

Aquilo já estava ficando de mais, daqui a pouco aquele idiota ia querer dá uma tapa na bunda dela.

- Você não entendeu o que eu falei? Desencoste dele agora- gesticulou mais uma vez.

- a culpa não é minha- dessa vez foi ela gesticulando.

- Mande-o pastar.

- não é tão simples assim- ela começava a ficar nervosa.

- não interessa se você esta gostando ou não, eu disse apenas pra largar- ele estava a ponto de perder o controle. Respirou fundo.

- Mande ele ir na frente, diga que tem que ir no banheiro, Já weasley- Ela não gostou nem um pouco da forma dele falar, mas não ia correr o risco de Malfoy azarar o Fred ali mesmo, então ela mandou o Fred pastar.

- Eita- ela falou dando um tapa na testa.

- o que houve Kim?

- Fred vá na frente, eu preciso pegar um negocio que eu deixei no banheiro.

- você não quer que eu te espere?

- não, por favor vá e guarde nosso lugar perto dos outros.

- claro que sim, pena que o banheiro mais próximo é pro outro lado não é?

- Oh- como ele era detalhista- então eu já vou indo Fred, me espere l�- ela se virou e seguiu o caminho contrario.

Ela já tinha dobrado o 2º corredor - já posso voltar, o Fred já deve estar sentado- mal ela se preparava pra voltar ao caminho certo, quando sentiu um puxão no baço direito, levando-a para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia... Ou quase vazia.

- quem é aquele cara?

- Fred!

- que fofo, que intimo, a partir de hoje você não vai mais Cham�-lo por esse apelido idiota. Pra você agora ele vai ser frederick.

- Não posso...

- não perguntei se podia, eu simplesmente estou mandando.

- o nome dele é Fred mesmo. Fred, apenas isso.

- então chame-o pelo sobre nome.

- nem pensar, ele vai estranhar.

- não me interessa!

- Mas a mim interessa e muito.

- O que ele _era _seu?

- Ele _é_ meu melhor amigo - ela estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, se sentou na primeira banca que viu.

- certeza que é só isso!

- Bem...

- Bem o que wesel? – ela estava tirando-o do serio.

- nós já...

- cuidado com o que vai dizer ruiva.- o olhar dele era ameaçador.

- nós já andamos nos beijando um tempo desse, nada muito certo! – ela falava tão displicentemente, aquilo o estava irritando profundamente.

- os tempos bons acabaram! Não ouse sequer encostar um dedo nele, se eu descobrir que você me traiu... eu acabo com vocês! Entendeu?

- Te trair? Eu não tenho nada com você Malfoy! – aquela conversa estava por de mais ridícula, ela se levantou da carteira e andava lentamente em direção a porta! Ele segurou com violência pelo braço.

- 1º, não me deixe falando sozinho. E 2º você a partir de agora é minha. Só minha e de mais ninguém ouviu?

- Ouvir eu ouvi, mas não quer dizer que eu aceite - ela achou que estava provocando de mais até, mas já estava ali, porque parar logo agora.

- o que você quer dizer com isso weasley?

- quem disse que eu quero ser sua? Fala serio, o mundo não gira em volta de você!

- não brinque com fogo pequena. Você não tem o que querer, e só porque eu sou bonzinho você vai continuar desse mesmo jeitinho!

- o que você quer dizer com isso.

- que no dia que o numero de admiradores que você trás numa coleção se tornar inviável! Eu tatuo a ferro quente nas suas costas, _propriedade exclusiva de Draco Malfoy_,

- você é sádico!

- nem queira descobrir o quanto, espero que você tenha entendido o que eu disse aqui, e tome uma certa distancia do tal l�!

- Adeus, Malfoy, tenho que almoçar.- ela já estava exasperada, revirou os olhos e tentou se desvencilhar dele. Mas os olhos dele brilhavam de malicia, faltava alguma coisa e ela também sentiu e antes mesmo que ele pudesse agir, ela empurrou-o, ele caiu no chão se apoiando sobre o cotovelo.

- que merda você acha que está faz...- ante de acabar a frase ela sentou sobre o quadril dele, com uma perna de cada lado. Ele segurou forte pela cintura. Ela se inclinou de modo que todo o seu cabelo ruivo caiu sobre os olhos do malfoy. E então ela o beijou! Beijo? Aquilo era uma loucura isso sim! Beijos fortes e ardentes, cheios de desejo e sentimento retraído! Cheios de força. Ela desviou da boca dele, deu um beijinho leve do pescoço do mesmo, e sussurrou!

- você está muito enganado se acha que está no controle aqui malfoy- ele riu e ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele foi mais rápido e virou! Ficando agora por cima dela, apertava forte sua barriga, beijava cada parte do rosto dela, no caminho até a boca. Ele mordiscava a orelha, a nuca, o pescoço, beijava o queijo, bochecha , nariz testa. Ele estava torturando-a , enrolando pelo caminho antes de chegar a boca! Ela estava num quase desespero. E quando o beijo estava por vim... Ele encostou a boca sobre o ouvido dela.

- é o que veremos, pequena.- tomou-lhe a boca mais uma vez, parecia que aquele jogo não acabaria nunca! Ela segurou forte ele pela nuca e alcançou seu pescoço com a boca, literalmente um chupão, ela achou que ele se irritaria pois com certeza ficaria a marca. Porem ele não ligou, ou melhor ele adorou, tremeu e deu um suspiro como se pudesse subir pelas paredes.

- Malfoy...

- Pode me chamar de Draco Pequena.

- é, assim...aii...para..- ela tentava falar em vão, pois a mão dele na sua cintura e a boca dele no seu pescoço dificultava tudo!

- o que você estava falando- o cabelo dele já estava em total desordem, suas roupas amassadas, sua boca vermelha, suas respiração arfante, e um ponto arroxeado em seu pescoço, mas nada disso importava porque ele estava deitado em cima de uma ruiva muito boa diga-se de passagem.

- eu realmente preciso ir agora.

- ele olha-a nos olhos, como se para analisar a situação. Mas não devia ter feito isso, pois ele viu que ela era sim mais uma boneca. Mas essa tinha alma, talvez as outras também tivessem, ele nunca tinha se dado o trabalho de perceber. E ela tinha um olhar fundo que poderia afogar qualquer um, e ele soube que depois daquele olhar ele não queria mais nenhuma outra boneca. Aquela era mais que suficiente, e pela primeira vez ele temeu. Não queria se prender a isso...

- é então ta, agente se beija por ai- ele riu e ela ficou vermelha- Digo, agente se Vê por ai?

- Pode ser, quem sabe- ela falava ainda segurando forte as costas dele. Ele encostou a testa na dela, deu um beijo leve sem língua, só lábios. Levantou-se rápido e deu a mão pra ela se erguer também. Ela ajeitou as vestes, amarrou direito a gravata. Ele tentou recompor os cabelos.

- Desculpe pela marca no pescoço- ela falou sem graça.

- não faz mal...

- Obrigada!

- não quer dizer que não vá ter troco- os olhos faiscaram de malicia e pousaram nas pernas dela.

- o que você está olhando?

- você gosta de chamar atenção não é?

- Hã?

- Sua saia é mais curta que o normal!

- não senhor, a minha saia é 3 centímetros maior que o normal.

- Não parece!

- A maldade está nos olhos de quem vê...

- você é toda engraçadinha!

- obrigada, tchau

- até breve ruiva- ele deu um ultimo beijo.

- até Galego- e saiu da sala, em direção ao almoço. Estava se atrasando demais pras refeições!

- confuso, confuso, dia muito confuso... Dia muito gostoso também.- ele falava consigo mesmo em direção ao salão principal.

E a loucura e confusão estavam só começando, o _galego_ não perdia por esperar, Hoje ele a chamava de ruiva, amanhã ela a chamaria de _vida..._

Nota das Betas :

SaH diz:

Dae pexoas

Roxy diz:

boa noite senhoras e senhores...

SaH diz:

entom neh , tae , quarto cap u.u

SaH diz:

antes de mais nda : a dona roxy fex ele sozinha , inteiramente sozinha

SaH diz:

naum foi por opção minha , mais qnd eu vi ela jah tinha feito o.O

Roxy diz:

-'

Roxy diz:

isso é falso testemunho...

SaH diz:

e mtooo melhor ke u meu , devo acrescentar

SaH diz:

jah disse ki a escritora de vdd aki eh ela?

Roxy diz:

eu te mostrei uma parte, e disse que eu podia continuar

Roxy diz:

e acrescentar uns fatos sem importancia o.O

Roxy diz:

acabando a sessão babação...

SaH diz:

(roxy , as nossas notas daum maior ki u cap , entom , vamus ao ki interexa)

Roxy diz:

pois é, mas antes disso...

Roxy diz:

agora que todo mundo já sabe que eu sou rafa, vou mudar meu nick

SaH diz:

hauhauahuahauhauahuahuahauhauahaua

Rafa diz:

fazer o que né?

Rafa diz:

Leoh: que bom que voce leu tudo tio o.O

Rafa diz:

eu ainda vou tirar um dia pra ouvir suas ideias malucas

SaH diz:

Leo : obrigado , volte sempre.

SaH diz:

Sadrinha-Potter : axu ki toddaaass nós temus uma queda, ou melhor , um tombo pelo jeitu mau du draco , taih u qusrto , espero ki goste , byee bjuux

Rafa diz:

eu tenho um tombo, um tropeço, to quase caindo num abismo pelo jeito mau do Draco

Rafa diz:

Karina-Li: O nosso canalha vai ficar cada vez pior...quer dizer melhor! ele eh sim lindo..e mt gostoso! a gina é uma garota de fibra(como todas nós) e se ñ fizer um docezinho no começo não tem graça! e esse 4º cap ta com mt ação não? espero que goste. mt obrigada pelas rewies

SaH diz:

Kirina-Li : oieee deiaaaa , eu amo coments grandes , e sim , impossivel dizer naum a draco malfoy! e sim, a gina eh lok , e soj podia ter saido da minha cabeça um ser taum estranhu o.O , huhauhauha , e atualiza log vingança hein! bjuxxx e byeeee

Rafa diz:

Carol Malfoy: você queria mais? então esse quarto cap vai pra voce... vai mais muito mais

SaH diz:

Carol Malfoy Potter : oiii , err , digamus ki teve bm mais ki dialogos aih neh , maiiss , huiehuiehuie , a rafa eh meio...err.eskexe , tah ae , vllw bjuxxx bye

Rafa diz:

tipo eu sou meio oq-'?

SaH diz:

pervertida p

Rafa diz:

muito obrigada sah!

Rafa diz:

acontece que nã teve nada de mais...

Rafa diz:

teve dialogos e beijo...só isso sarah

SaH diz:

e ki beijos

SaH diz:

mais sim neh voltandu

Rafa diz:

Miaka: bem, assim... ela vai aproveitar! e muito querida...ela vai aproveitar por ela e por nós, pobr do draquinho

Rafa diz:

(foram beijos legais, vai sah nem tavam tão assim...)

SaH diz:

Miaka : oieeee , antes de tudo : teu review du cap dois chego logo dps ki eu postei u tres , entomm desculpaaaaa, tah aih , gina aproveitandu tb! espero ki gosteee , vlw pelos reviews , e desculpe mais uma vez , byeee bjuxx

SaH diz:

Paulinha Malfoy : guriaaaaaaa ki eu adorooooo , ki bom ki vc gostoooooooooooooo , amo, amo , amooooo seus comenteexx , fico mtooooo feliixx qnd recebo elis!

Rafa diz:

concordo com vc, o cap 3 não foi nada tosco não!

SaH diz:

continue comentanduuuuu , e eu continuo axandu tosco , bjuxxx byeeeee

SaH diz:

tah ae rafa di vorta , soh ki dessa vez sem sah , hoho

Rafa diz:

que bom q vc acha que nós duas(juntas) somos perfeitas

Rafa diz:

ou seja essa cap 4, tbm ñ ficou mt bom pq não teve o toque da sah /

SaH diz:

nem digo nda u.u

SaH diz:

teve sim , eu betei

Rafa diz:

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee então tá bom!

Rafa diz:

I really like you'd return to coments in our fic

Rafa diz:

see you late girl...kisses

SaH diz:

(eu realmente preciso contratar um tradutor...)

SaH diz:

rafaela , fale portugues!

Rafa diz:

passemos para outra rewies

Rafa diz:

Miaka: está aqui o comente do seu rewies do 2º cap!

Rafa diz:

é essa carta foi meio isso mesmo pra mim, e foi totalmente isso pra gina!

SaH diz:

Miaka : eeeee a parte du dialogo e do fora eu ke fiixx , hehe , ke feliixx , tah aih , e nom fike bravaa cmgg , sua review realmentee chego dpss, bjuxx byee

Rafa diz:

a derradeira...

Rafa diz:

Anna lennox: vc gostou da linguagem do cap o.O... sei pq, mas um certo alguem disse que tava tosco!

Rafa diz:

se pronuncie sah!

SaH diz:

ke foi ki eu fix agora o.O?

SaH diz:

huahauahua , sabe u ki eh , eh ki eu num consigo escreve fic de otra maneira , tipo , soh desse jeitaum mesmu , ah desse

Rafa diz:

bem antes de irmos eu queria agradecer a algumas pessoas!

SaH diz:

Anna Lennox : oieee , eu to lendu sua fic a rosa inglesa , mais como hj eu to com uma preguixaaaaa filha da manhe , eu num comentei , mais prometo q dps passo lah e comento , byeee bjuuxx

Rafa diz:

1º wendril(meu gaguinho mais lindo de todos, meu pirralho) BB, brigada pela inspiração que vc me trouce, pela mensagem que vc mandou e por ter me ligado criança... saudades de te por no colo...

SaH diz:

rafa , eli vai le issu��?

Rafa diz:

2º zãozinho(caio) vc anda calado e tem me dado sosego pra escrever, mas eu preferia vc falante totoso da minha vida!

SaH diz:

huahauhauahuahauha

Rafa diz:

3º mamãe, porque você me incentiva e é a maior fã das coisas que eu escrevo!

SaH diz:

(me dix ki tua manhe num tah lendo a fic o.O)

Rafa diz:

e 4º,ultimo porem não menos importante: a dona sah, que tem sido uma grande companheira, que tem me ouvido falar m. alguem que me faz rir, a tia dos meus sonhos o.O! te amo viu frô?

Rafa diz:

sim sah...mãe tá lendo isso aqui!

SaH diz:

O.O

SaH diz:

ELA TAH LENDOOOO?

SaH diz:

E AGORA KI VC ME AVISA?

SaH diz:

nunca mais falo merda na fic o.O

Rafa diz:

pq?

SaH diz:

oiiii tiaa manhe da rafa

Rafa diz:

minha mãe liga pra essas coisas não...

Rafa diz:

mas ela eh curiosa e é ela que arquiva tudo que eu escrevo desde muito tempo

SaH diz:

O

SaH diz:

ah sim , obrigadooooo rafaaa , tb te amo xata de minha vida

Rafa diz:

depois de ter agradecido ao wendril(gaguinho lindo),ao zãozinho(caio, totoso of my life), mãe(maior amor da minha vida) e sah(tia dos meu sonhos)...eu dou adeus com as seguintes palavras: leiam, gostem,se divirtam,comentem e voltem sempre

SaH diz:

huahauahuahuahauhau

SaH diz:

entom neh , tipoooo , vlw pexoas , kda vez ki eu recebo uma review eu realmente do um pulo na cadeiraa! nu sentidu literall da paradaaaa , entom valeu mesmu , e comenteeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm , fuiee bjux e byee!

Rafa diz:

bon au revoir mon cher

SaH diz:

kra , algm aih keh se meu tradutor?

Rafa diz:

les baisers


	5. Meu Lobo Mau e Minha Pequena

Cap.5 Meu Lobo Mau e Minha Pequena

Não se pode dizer que era ignorada e esquecida, Virginia realmente não era. Era a caçula da família, paparicada por todos os irmãos, mimada pelos pais, ou seja, ela era sem duvida nenhuma a super protegida! Não podemos dizer porem que seu único irmão em hogwarts vivia grudado a ela, ele nem podia muito menos ela queria. Ele tinha seus amigos e seus assuntos assim como ela tinha os dela.

Draco malfoy se olhava no espelho, analisando o seu rosto e o seu corpo. Todos sabiam o quanto ele era convencido e egocêntrico. E realmente ele era, e sabia que era! As pessoas lhe davam motivo suficiente para isso. Então a verdade é que ele realmente era lindo: Alto, corpo bem trabalhado, abdomens definidos, ombros largos e músculos bem marcados nas costas, braços e pernas. Grandes olhos azuis, porém seu espírito era tão raso que o azul às vezes perdia a intensidade e se transformava num cinza frio. Seus cabelos loiros quase prata, na altura dos olhos, eram finérrimos e cheirosos. Seu rosto de traços finos traziam olhares penetrantes e sorrisos desdenhosos. Ele era elegante, cavalheiro, sedutor, bem educado (quando queria ser é claro), mas também era esnobe,arrogante, presunçoso,frio e as vezes até cruel. Esse Draco Malfoy, mais temido do que admirado. Ele tinha poder, mas não respeito! Medo não é respeito.

Mas ele próprio sabia, que era oco e que sua alma era rasa como uma colher de chá. Ele não admirava nada, não respeitava nada, e o pior de tudo... ele não amava nada. Ele nunca foi amado, não conhecia esse sentimento. Ele nunca chorou ou sentiu por ninguém, ele só pisou e machucou. Mas um dia estava guardado no seu destino, o dia que ele temeria que seu coração fosse pisado. O dia que ele choraria...

Ultimamente, ele andava meio... enrolado! Com ela, a própria, Virginia! Não é como se ele não gostasse, é como se ele se preocupasse! Não com ela obvio, mas com o envolvimento que ela podia fazê-lo entrar! Mas, ela era tão linda, tão carinhosa, tão divertida, tão...tão ...tão dele, pelo menos era isso que ele achava.

Ele não conseguia defini-la, era isso que ele mais temia. "Pegar" ela, no começo era algo totalmente interessante... beijar alguém bonita, irritar o weasley, por raiva no potter!

Mas agora, parecia bem mais interessante, porque pouco importava o Ronald e o potter. Agora o que importava era ela, estar com ela, beijá-la, abraçá-la... mas no fundo ele nunca admitiria, ela era só mais uma... uma dentre tantas! Ele se convenceu disso!

Pensando bem, eles nem tinham se beijado tantas vezes assim tinham? Não mesmo... ela agora estava fazendo charme. Ah mas ele adora quando elas fazem esses charmes... é tão mais interessante.

Virginia Weasley chorava na cama, enrolada em seus lençóis ela soluçava baixo, baixo pra não incomodar ninguém ela nunca incomodava ninguém...

Virginia não era a mais bela, mas ela ainda era linda. Defeito muitos, qualidades também! Maior defeito e maior qualidade? A mesma, sua ingenuidade era seu maior defeito e seu maior mérito. O medico e o monstro no mesmo lugar! Ali contrastando e se encaixando como a mão e a luva. Ela ainda não sabia o porque de estar chorando, ela tinha se acostumado a chorar, tinha se acomodado com a dor, os sorrisos vacilantes, se acomodou a não incomodar - se. Era a morte em vida. Porque assim como ela acostumou-se com coisas velhas, como se acostumou a dividir, como se acostumou com as sardas no rosto e como fica vermelha quando está com vergonha, era exatamente assim que ela estava acostumada a não ligar pra tristeza, na verdade ela nem era triste. Por hoje ela estava só angustiada.

Mas ainda chegaria o dia que ela sorriria de verdade, sem medo ou desespero...

Sorrir de amor, e gritar de paixão, estremecer por um toque, ficar sem ar com um beijo, corar com um atrevimento. Chegaria o dia, e não estava tão longe assim... mas, espera aê. Esse dia chegou não? portas, paredes, olhos azuis, respiração arrastada, mãos grandes,cabelos loiros...Malfoy! era exatamente isso, não podia ser o Malfoy! O cara da vida dela? A felicidade em forma de gente... não ele! Aquilo tinha sido algum problema da cabeça dela. Mas pra falar a verdade ela nem estava tão triste assim, foi ótimo foi. Mas ela chorava não pelo fato de ser "impossível", mas pelo fato de ter acontecido...

Sinceramente, Virginia e malfoy? Seria cômico se não fosse quase trágico, ela diria...acidental!

Saiu desesperada pelos corredores e escadas, quando já estava perto de passar ouviu uma voz, parou de repente e bufou, "começou cedo hoje" pensou ela.

Ora,ora se não é a morta de fome- zombou Malfoy

o que você quer agora Malfoy?

Está mal humorada hoje?

o que você esperava te encontrando há essa hora?

não é que ela tem língua, sabe responder! Porque chegaste tão atrasada para o café?

não é da sua conta seu idiota.

eu sei que não é todo dia que tem comida na sua casa, então você deveria comer aqui, para quando fosse pra casa no natal comer menos.

grande merda, eu não tenho comida e você não tem ninguém, e realmente eu prefiro não ter comida.

cale a boca, não fale do que não sabe insolente.

falou o que eu quiser, arrogante, não é você que vai me dizer. Agora vi que toquei no seu ponto fraco não é? Filhote de chocadeira!

você não tem medo não weasley? Você foi longe de mais - draco sibilou segurando o pulso de Virgínia encostando-a na parede, apertando-a forte.

Me solte agora seu nojento ou se não...

se não o que? Você vai me agarrar e gritar quando eu estiver em cima de você fazendo loucuras?

ta com saudades Malfoy? Te deixei querendo mais né? Que pena, a minha vontade passou. Agora pega outra ficha e vai pro fim. Porque essa fila tem que andar querido.. Draco se aproximava do rosto dela, lívido e malicioso ele se chegava. Desse instante sentiu uma dor: ela tinha acertado uma joelhada na sua virilha e o deixou gemendo de dor, enquanto se encaminhava para o salão.

Ele estava saindo do salão, quando viu algo que gostou. Uma garota de curvas perfeitas e passos apressados se dirigia ao salão, alguém tão perfeito... suas curvas voluptuosas, suas pernas atléticas e seu colo arfante, com 4 botões desatacado mostrando parte de seus seios subindo e descendo de acordo com sua respiração acelerada... PARE COM ISSO AGORA MALFOY, ele se repreendeu, ele sabia quem era, já estava acostumado a admirá-la era ela, a pobretona,nojenta,fedorenta,amantes de trouxas e sangues ruins, e muito gostosa, Virgínia Weasley ,que por acaso,o estava evitando, que por acaso o tinha beijado e se negado a continuar a brincadeira, que por acaso era algo totalmente "instigante". Mas naquela manhã ele a viu diferente, altiva com passos rápidos e fortes decidida, e era assim que ele gostava de vê-la. Quanto mais forte e decidida, melhor era de mexer com ela, ela se irrita mais fácil. Talvez ceda mais fácil...

Algo estranho estava acontecendo com ela? Mil coisas fervilhavam na sua cabeça, anos se passavam como filme mudo e em preto e branco. Aquelas divinas comedias que se não fossem cômicas seriam trágicas... filmes alegres com os sorrisos fracos de chaplin. Ela precisava sumir, se retirar... sei l�, qualquer coisa que desse tempo pra organizar uma mente confusa. Ela não era totalmente chorona, ela não iria se envolver, nem estava na verdade. Mas o pior de tudo são as duvidas... e quando você não sabe mais o que é certo ou errado.

"_Senta aqui espera que eu não terminei.  
Por onde você foi que eu não te vejo mais?  
Não há ninguém capaz de ser isto que você quer  
- Vencer a luta vã e ser o campeão !  
Pois se é no não que se descobre de verdade  
o que te sobra além das coisas casuais  
Me diz se assim está em paz  
achando que sofrer é amar demais"_

Durante dias naquele castelo sombrio não se via nem sobra de Virginia weasley, sabia-se que ela via as aulas e mais nada, não aparecia no salão para jantar ou para qualquer outra refeição. O trio maravilha não entendia o porque daquele comportamento, alem do que rony ainda estava muito nervoso com o fato dela ter agarrado um certo loiro.

E esse loiro também estava a procura da pequena weasley, procurava por todos os lados, mas,não a encontrara. Um dia ele estava fazendo algo não permitido numa ala completamente afastada e pouco movimentada, ele escutou soluços vindo das masmorras, mais precisamente de um antigo observatório.

Ele se aproximou e abriu a porta cautelosamente. Foi lá que ele a viu, sentada com a cabeça e os braços apoiados no joelho e suas cascatas vermelhas lhe caindo sobre a cabeça. Ela estava triste, mas ainda sim estava linda, ele não sabia o porque dela esta triste mas sabia que queria acabar com o choro, e se repreendeu por isso.

Se não é a pequena wisel que me agarra pelos corredores...

e se não é a doninha malfoy, que adorou ser agarrado no corredor

ei é serio pequena não fica chorando pelo idiota do potter não!

ora faça-me o favor malfoy? Eu choro por coisas importantes... chorar pelo harry é perca de lagrima né? Eu choro, é pela confusão, descontrole sei lá... não posso explicar, choro de medo. Choro por tudo...

você é muito estranha! Como assim por tudo? Ele falava e se aproximava mais...

você nunca entenderia, você é rico,bonito, tem o que e quem você quiser. Agora olhe pra mim, pobre eu até me conformo, mas sou feia e quem eu queria me renegou.

como você disse pobre já tava acostumada, agora de verdade você até que é comestível...

comestível? Faça-me o favor, você não está melhorando em nada meu humor.

ta bom você é altamente comestível, está melhor assim?-ele a olhou com malicia.

ta bom...- ela continuou a chorar e se levantou, mas ele segurou seu braço com força

senta e fique quieta, espera porque eu não terminei, não há ninguém capaz de ser isso que vc quer, príncipes encantados não existem weasley, essa sua mania de achar que ama loucamente só porque sofre de uma forma insana. Eu não conheço o amor garota, mas acho que ele não é dor.

que se danem os príncipes encantados, eu quero mais o lobo mal! Mas enquanto ao amor, será que não Malfoy? Será que realmente não é dor?

Acho que não, é uma coisa muito...Alegre(fez cara de nojo) pra ser só dor!

então, acho que to precisando amar de verdade, mas eu sou tão...

tão?

tão presa a coisas que não deviam me prender. A lembranças que me ferem e veja só, a pessoas que não se importam.

Presa? Você é bela como os pássaros, devia ser livre como eles...

pare de falar essas coisas Malfoy, não preciso de piadas agora!

você tem uma língua muito afiada...e gostosa também- ele sorrio maliciosamente, e ela corou.

eu sei que eu sou gostoso weasley, mas não precisa corar com tudo que eu falo.

é fácil falar não malfoy? Como você disse é muito gostoso e eu muito tímida...

não me pareceu nada tímida no corredor...

Motivos especiais pra perder a cabeça!

Realmente eu sou um ótimo motivo...

Realmente você é muito convencido, mas é muito engraçado também... obrigada você me fez rir.

eu prefiria te fazer tremer, suar e gemer...(ele se aproximava)

pff, eu realmente vou embora agora - ela falou se levantando e dirigindo-se a porta, porem ele impediu. Encostou ela na porta(vejam, a capacidade que ela tem em se meter entre algo sólido e o malfoy), pôs uma mão em seu pescoço e outra na sua cintura. Ela estremeceu.

por favor malfoy não...

eu sei que você quer também- ele falou com a testa encostada na dela

Você não sabe nada malfoy- mas a voz dela já era falha, ele riu sentindo o cheiro dela e a contrariedade em seus olhos. Mas mesmo assim ele a beijou, tocou seus lábios nos dela. Acariciou e adentrou sua boca com a uma língua sedenta. Eles estavam presos numa espécie de dança, ela tinha pulado nele e estava com as pernas laçadas no quadril dele, enquanto a mesmo segurava-a forte pela cintura, beijando seu pescoço sua orelha, ela segurava forte os músculos das costas dele, Meu deus como ela estava gostando e isso não era bom, foi então que algo a fez descer dele... ele tinha dado um chupão no seu pescoço.

porra, vai ficar a marca...

A vingança é tão doce weasley. Que besteira marcas pra fazer recordar bons momentos-ele falou debochado puxando ela pela cintura e respirando em seu pescoço.

não, é serio! Tenho que ir- ela falou se soltando

fica, mas um pouco, eu sei que você tava gostando e muito...

Pff, adeus malfoy- ele a segurou e beijo-a com uma força avassaladora, ela se soltou quando o ar faltou, e dessa vez se foi.

Gina se preparava pra dormir, confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo! Confusa com a relação com o malfoy principalmente. Pq ele dissera aquilo? Não era normal era? Mas a maior das questões era...porque ele fizera aquilo? Porem na verdade a pergunta era...porque eu gostei tanto daquilo?

Dormiu ainda pensando em tudo, em todos...pensando nele, talvez tenha sonhado, talvez não na verdade ela não queria sonhar , ela precisava dormir, mas ela só pegou no sono umas 3 horas da manhã.

Gina, acorda, já está tarde ! – Roxanne, sua colega de quarto mais próxima de amiga exclamava

Oh meu deus, que horas são Roxy?

8 horas Gin levante-se- Virginia levantou de um salto e correu pra o banheiro

"_eu encontrei-a quando não quis mais procurar o meu amor, E quanto levou foi pr'eu merecer, antes um mês e eu já não sei... e até quem me ver lendo jornal na fila do pão sabe que eu te encontrei, e ninguém dirá que é tarde de mais, que é tão diferente assim, do nosso amor agente é que sabe Pequena..."_

_(Ultimo Romance - Los hermanos). _

Acordou, com o seu mau-humor matutino de sempre, coçou os olhos e botou os cabelos atrás das orelhas, se espreguiçou e foi ao banheiro ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água molhar e descer sobre seu corpo fechou os olhos e foi então que ele a viu, se lembrou da noite passada e um calafrio subiu por toda a sua espinha. Ele tinha beijado outra vez aquela ruiva sardenta da weasley, ele tinha beijado a pequena weasley, a SUA pequena.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como que pra afastar esses pensamentos, mas realmente ela era muito boa... boa em todos os sentidos- pensou ele com seus olhos levianos faiscando de malicia- isso ia dar confusão, muita confusão! Mas que se dane, não ia dar nada porque nada mais iria acontecer entre eles, ou iria? Talvez só mais um pouquinho, afinal ele era um Homem muito sedento, talvez ele fosse um menino entrando no caminho desconhecido, pra adorar se perder e nunca mais voltar...

De repente, algo cintilou no seu baú. Ele abriu. A luz emanava do diário dela, da sua pequena, sua mais nova e mais linda boneca. Ele abriu mais uma vez aquele caderno cheio de segredos. Abriu no dia que cintilava, e as palavras escreviam sozinhas... "ela esta pensando nisso agora". Mais uma vez ele leu seus pensamentos, o intimo dela, que ele estava devagar invadindo... por completo.

_Cuide do seu nariz  
você fala demais  
nao fui eu que pedi,  
se o teu conselho fosse bom tu vendia_

Completamente cansada, é isso que eu estou, saco cheio mesmo. Quero nem saber o que as pessoas vão pensar, elas nem precisam saber. To achando que preciso entrar nessa, entrar de cabeça, e que se for pra quebrar a cara que seja de vez, quebrar aos poucos é que não dá. Ele é gostosinho, bonitinho, a sua maneira é até engraçadinho. Porque não? Pior que esse eu não encontro, e não era isso que eu queria? O pior... que se dane o que vão falar, se conselho fosse bom se vendia.  
_Eu não quero ouvir  
onde foi q eu errei  
não foi assim que eu quis  
infelizmente foi em voce que eu me espelhei  
hey cadê  
me devolve a inocencia que eu atirei  
no quintal la fora e plantei teu medo  
_agora ele queria mandar na minha vida? Depois de tantos anos? "pra onde você foi gina? Por onde que você anda que nem te vejo mais". Fala serio, nem o Fred que tem todo o direito do mundo fica me fazendo essas cobranças, quem ele pensa que é? Falar o q devo ou não fazer? Onde estou ou não certa? Ele estragou tudo, a muito me mostrou que sonhos são coisas pra se deixar no travesseiro. E agora ele quer...tentar? coitado, tudo bem que ele nem me disse nada, mas ele é tão previsível...

_É fui eu  
quem ficou na casa vazia  
você deixou suas tralhas, agora tira  
mais facil julgar  
do que olhar pras proprias mentiras  
iee  
Mas agora chega!  
eu sou ovelha negra e não  
qualquer menina  
_coitado, sonhei? Sonhei... chorei? Um pouco... mas acabou, que leve embora tudo que um dia esteve presente, e francamente este dia ta num passado tão distante! É tão fácil apontar quando se é "perfeito". Mas ele, mas que todos, vive uma grande mentira. Não que não goste dele, gosto sim, é uma pessoa especial na minha vida. Mas se ele parasse de viver essa farsa talvez as coisas fossem melhores, talvez ele seja só um alguém um tanto quanto frustrado. O cara estranho. Mas ele se engana, alias todos se enganam... porque eu realmente sou a "ovelha negra" da família...  
_Me diz pra que eu vou ser  
o q esperas de mim  
eu não sua mae  
e nao te carreguei na minha barriga_

A questão é, eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de suprir as expectativas dele tenho? Claro que não! Nenhuma obrigação concreta, mas a verdade é que eu o amo sim. Ele sempre ficará em mim, mas não como antes, pode ser que um dia volte, mas não por hoje. E por hoje tudo já basta.  
_agora preste atenção  
e me deixe falar  
aprendi a dizer nao (nao)  
ja chegou a hora de me libertar  
ie nao dá  
esse papo de faça como eu  
sempre digo nunca faça o que eu faço  
é doeu  
teu olhar roubou o que era meu  
tuas palavras ficam no meu destino_

Quando finalmente me libertei de tudo, acham mesmo que me jogando podem me prender? Não! Eu sei dizer não. E ela? Eu gosto até... mas eu não tenho que ser como ela, não tenho que ser como as outras. Tudo bem que é normal ser elas, é o certo. Então faça o que eu digo e não o que eu faço, porque o que eu faço é diferente, o que eu estou fazendo parece errado.  
_mais facil julgar  
do que ter que olhar  
as proprias mentiras  
tentar esconder  
pra não ter que ver  
onde dói a ferida_

é só questão de conhecer, eles não me conhecem, não tão bem. Eu não quero cutucar a ferida de ninguém, todos tem uma mancha podre na renda branca da vida. Talvez a minha seja o malfoy... mas cada um tem a sua. É muito fácil julgar né? Espero que eles não descubram tão cedo minha mancha, talvez minha mancha incomode o calo deles.

_ie pra que  
vc me fez acreditar  
que eu era a princesinha do teu castelo  
é não dá  
pra esperar de um homem que não cresceu  
pois alguem também te viu desse jeito  
_

então eu não sou a princesinha de ninguém, porque eu não quero príncipe. Eu não sou de ninguém, porque eu não quero dono. Infelizmente ele não cresceu, não como eu busco e tenho procurado este tempo, não dá mais, tudo já teve fim a muito tempo, o amor é algo muito engraçado, ele não podia ter despertado quando eu ainda o amava? Mas não vou ficar com peso na consciência, sei que alguém também o vê desse jeito, se eu pudesse falar algo do fundo do meu coração pra ele eu diria: sinto muito harry, mas tudo que acende apaga e o que era doce se acabou... e a chama era fraca de mais. Talvez ainda possa dar certo, mas por hoje não! E eu vivo o hoje.

_mais facil julgar  
do que ter que olhar  
as próprias mentiras  
mas agora chega  
eu sou ovelha negra, não qualquer  
menina da vida da vida,não  
mais facil julgar  
e acreditar nas  
proprias mentiras  
tentar esconder  
pra nao ter que ver  
onde doi a ferida da vida, da vida  
Não sou qualquer menina da vida!_

" Quer dizer que o cicatriz ta correndo atrás do tempo perdido é? Mas agora eu cheguei potter. E ela é minha só minha, isso você nunca vai tomar de mim, não até enquanto eu quiser é claro". Saber que Harry estava na "concorrência" cutucou draco, onde ele nem esperava ser cutucado. Mas não tinha com o que se preocupar tinha? Ela nem queria o cicatriz. Ela disse que ia entrar de cabeça, entrar de cabeça nele, junto a ele. Nada tiraria o humor dele naquele dia. Guardou o diário mais uma vez no malão. "Grande arma essa, perfeito, é quase como ler mentes" ele pensou sarcástico. Podia até ser como ler mentes, mas gina ia aprender a controlar mentes, controlar a mente dele.

N/a. Rafa: bem, queria dizer que as musicas que estão neste cap são: ta bom(los hermanos), Ultimo romance(los hermanos) e próprias mentiras(deborah blando).

Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, eu tive um bloqueio criativo(chamado matemática). E a sah... bem a sah anda muito ocupadalê-se preguiçosa. Mas isso não vêm ao caso, ela ta com o status ocupado, por isso que estou escrevendo minha N/a logo e separadamente. Então muito obrigada pelas rewies. Continuem comentando, queria tbm avisar que os próximos capítulos tem mts surpresas (gente nova e interessante no pedaço). Acho que o proximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco a sair, porque eu to me dedicando a uma obra, com meus próprios personagens e enredo próprio! Torçam por mim, estou em busca já de uma editora que publique ele pra mim!

Beijoss

N/a Sah : Preguiçosa? Eu? Maginaaaaaaaaa , ki nda , heuehueheu , tah tah , eh preguiça sim , mais issu num vm ao caso , capp mtoo maxa , bye roxy eh claru neh , e kraa ,vamu torce pela rafa gentii , vcs sabem ki ela escreve mtoo! E nus proximsu caps mto suspense, aventura , e surpressssaass , tcharan tcharan tcharann , e desculpa povu , mais eu to com pressa lê-se prova de literatura amanha entom , no próximo cap eu agradexo todas as reviewss , comentemm , e byee!


	6. Novidade e Ataque de Ciúmes!

**Novidade e ataques de ciúmes!**

"_Eu quero levar uma vida moderninha  
Deixar minha menininha sair sozinha  
Não ser machista e não bancar o possessivo  
Ser mais seguro e não ser tão impulsivo  
Mas eu me mordo de ciúme"_

Merda, merda e mais merda - murmurava ele, socando tudo que vinha pela frente - eu não acredito nisso, porra será possível? Aquele cara ta mesmo tirando onda! Ele não tem amor à vida medíocre dele não? Quem já se viu mexer com a MINHA mulher? A melhor parte é: a culpa é sempre minha, ela ta me deixando doido, ela acha que ta no controle - ele rodava e ficava cada vez mais vermelho de raiva – _ai draco que mania sua de achar que todo cara ta dando em cima de mim, ou você realmente me acha muito gostosa ou é que seu ego é tão grande que sempre acha que tudo que é "seu" é o melhor?_- ele repassava umas palavras que ela lhe tinha dito. O problema é só que ele queria beijá-la, abraçá-la e sentir seu cheiro, não ela não podia ter se apoderado tanto dele assim- Não, ela é minha, só isso... não aceito ser passado pra trás é tão simples, é só isso!- e cada vez mais ele ia se enganado.

Ele andava apressado, em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda, olhava em seu relógio _"daqui a pouco ela vai sair para as aulas da tarde". _Ele se encostou atrás de uma armadura para que não fosse visto pelos alunos na grifinória, pos as mãos no bolso frontal da calça e apoio as costas e uma perna na parede, aquela espera já estava intragável, quanto tempo fazia mesmo? Quase 24 horas não é? 24 horas sem um beijo, sem um sorriso dela... tudo sem ela parecia tempo de mais, mas ele não queria ver isso.

Ela vinha ladeada por duas colegas de casa, segurando seus livros colados ao corpo. _"ai como eu queria ser esses livros" _Draco pensou e se culpou por esta observação, agora ele tinha que fazer a meninas irem na frente, puxou sua varinha das vestes e com um feitiço silencioso derrubou os livros de Gina.

Deixa que agente te ajuda Vi- Roxy falou afobada, afinal já estavam atrasadas

Não ,podem ir meninas eu arrumo isso aqui rápido. Digam a professora McGonagal o motivo do meu atraso por favor.

O.K Vi, até mais.

As duas meninas seguiram seu caminho e deixaram uma Virginia completamente chateada a arrumar seus livros.

Ela já se tinha levantado quando sentiu algo segurar firme seu braço e uma voz arrastada que fez ela arrepiar até o cabelinho que ela tinha no dedo mindinho do pé.

Precisamos conversar Pequena.

Não tenho nada pra conversar com você _malfoy,_ pelo menos não agora

ele não quis escutar, virou-a para si, e colou seus lábios no dela como ansiava fazer a muito tempo, ela resistia brava e inutilmente já que ele era muito mas forte que ela. Ela segurava o corpo dela com toda a força e tapava lhe a boca com a própria. Foi arrastando a para a primeira sala vazia que encontrou. Trancou a porta com um feitiço e ficou olhando para ela, com um desejo imenso, quanto mais a fúria nos olhos castanhos dela crescia mais o seu desejo aumentava, como ela ficava linda pegando fogo...

Ótimo malfoy, a hora de brincar acabou! Agora abra a porra desta porta agora que eu tenho aula

Somos dois_ Vi, _mas sinto em lhe informar que não vou abrir porta nenhuma até eu sair muito feliz daqui com mais um dos nossos super amassos. Ele caminhava vertiginosamente em direção à ela.

As vezes eu fico em duvida, por qual das duas cabeças que você se guia Malfoy.

Adoro quando você fica irritadinha, minha _cabeça_ explode de emoção.

Você é patético, adeus. Ela caminhou até a porta e ficou a esmurrar a mesma, ele encostou ela na porta e a beijou, segurava com força. Ela estava com medo, ele estava com medo, ele nunca tinha ficado assim, com ninguém a espera pra tela se tornava insuportável, não agüentava mais, precisava de mais uma dose... ele não suportaria a essa crise de abstinência. De repente ela sentiu as mãos dele subindo por suas pernas, não ela não queria aquilo, pelo menos não agora... Plá!

que merda foi essa – Draco segurava a o rosto afogueado pela tapa que Virginia lhe dera.

Pra você aprender... A me respeitar – ela estava tremula

Virginia eu...

Você uma porra, nunca mais toque em mim - naquela hora ele ficou com medo, medo como jamais tivera um dia, medo de que realmente ela fosse embora, pra sempre...

_I'm not a perfect person  
Those are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Porra Virginia, sabia que eu não sou perfeito? Sabia? Sabia que eu morro de ciúmes? Que eu sou diferente dos príncipes encantados por ai? Que eu nunca vou ser o malfoy bonzinho que você quer? Sabia que tem mil coisas que eu gostaria de fazer e não fiz? Mas , será que você sabia que a ultima coisa que eu quero é te fazer mal? Sabia que todo esse dia que eu passei sem o seu cheiro me incomodou? Sabia que eu estava queimando por ai pensando em você, nos seus beijos? Mas você quer que eu vá não é? É isso que você que, que eu te deixe? Mas saiba que se eu sair por aquela porta Virginia eu não volto mais! E eu juro, que se você não for minha não vai ser de mais ninguém, porque eu vou perseguir todos os caras que aparecerem no seu caminho! Porque você é só minha, minha ouviu? E ninguém vai mais encostar a mão em você fora eu, ninguém vai sentir o cheiro do seu pescoço nem se perder nos seus cabelos porque eu não vou deixar, você não vai enrolar as pernas na cintura de mais ninguém, porque antes disto eu as corto. Mas se você realmente quer que eu vá, eu vou... mas antes que quero que você saiba de uma coisa

Malfoy, você é um louco pervertido...

SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE MANTER A MERDA DESTA BOCA FECHADA WEASLEY?

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you _

Eu só queria te dizer que eu achei uma razão pra tudo, pra minha vida, pra mudar algo em mim, algo que eu não goste, pra ser diferente, mudar quem eu costumava ser uma razão pra começar de novo, e esta razão é você weasley...

è muito fácil não é Draco, dizer as coisas que você me diz e que você me faz e depois chegar com uma dúzia de palavras bonitas e querer concertar tudo não é?

dúzia de palavras bonitas? Eu estou me entregando weasley, admitindo uma coisa que eu nunca admiti pra ninguém... e a causa disso é você...Você pequena – a voz dele já estava cansada.

eu sei Draco, mas é que... tem coisas que, não dá pra explicar, é só que as vezes tudo parece tão errado.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Eu realmente sinto muito se te machuquei, saiba que é uma culpa que me martiriza todos esses dias que tenho estado com você, todas as palavras duras e frias, mas eu juro que queria tirar do nosso caminho toda a dor que te causei, porque eu não sei bem o que é amar, mas deve ser algo muito parecido com o que eu sinto por você, juro por tudo que eu queria ser a pessoas que pudesse apanhar todas as suas lagrimas, é por isso que eu preciso que você me escute, me entenda e me aceite, acho que eu sou muito pior sem você, pelo menos agora eu tenho porque sorrir.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you _

Diz pra mim que eu não preciso ir embora Virginia...

Não, eu quero você comigo, jure Draco que você vai fazer com que seja pra sempre...

Juro! Jure que você vai ser pra sempre só minha, que seu sorriso seus abraços e beijos, seus olhares mais alegres e desejosos, seus sonhos suas horas livres, seu corpo e seu cheiro, seu rosto e seus cabelos, jure que é tudo isso só meu, pra sempre...

só seu pra sempre...

Sabe de uma coisa?

O que draco?

Eu realmente queria poder beijar você agora...

Serio?

Uhum!

Então ta...

só mais uma coisas...

hupft, o que é draco?

A parte do "eu vou perseguir todos os caras que aparecerem no seu caminho" é verdade, e eu ainda sou muito ciumento.

Ta draco, depois agente trata isso...agora cala a boca e beija logo.

Sim senhora...

ele puxou a para perto de si, carregou no colo, sentou com ela em uma poltrona que tinha na sala, e beijaram-se e estrelaram mais uma seção de amasso, como ele tanto queria desde o começo daquele dia.

Hora do jantar, o salão todo reunido. Tudo perfeitamente normal, digo normal pelo menos de um mês pra cá. Porque draco malfoy e Virginia weasley trocavam olhares no mínimo divertidos quando não eram incendiários. Na mesa da grifinória Harry de uma hora para outra decidiu contar a gina as coisas do quadribol, sobre a equipe, sobre tudo. Draco não estava agradado daquilo, porém estava levando na esportiva... Até que o Potter decidiu retirar uma mecha de cabelos ruivos que caiam teimosamente sobre os olhos da ruiva, e depois ele foi descendo a mão pelo rosto dela.

Draco apertou os joelhos com força por de baixo da mesa, e botou o seu olhar mais cortante possível. Gina também não parecia contente com a situação, isso piorava ainda mais a situação, harry estava incomodando a ruiva dele, quando o olhar de Malfoy e Virginia se encontraram, ela perdeu toda a cor de seu rosto, empalidecendo. Ela sabia, que aquele olhar de draco parecia cortante, e como sempre fazia ele gesticulou.

Eu sei que você não está gostando nem concordando com isso, então fique calma eu não vou brigar com você!

Obrigada – foi a vez dela gesticular - na mesma hora harry perguntou o que ela tinha dito, e ela nada respondeu

Virginia, eu sou ciumento e possessivo lembra? Então pelo amor que você tem a vida deste idiota, faça com que ele te largue agora, por favor. – ele tentava em vão manter a calma, porque cada vez mais piorava, harry agora segurava uma das mãos dela e passava a outra pelo seu pescoço a fim de medir a temperatura já que ela tinha de uma hora pra outra empalidecido.

Calma eu vou dar um jeito, mas fique calmo e não sai daí! – tarde de mais, draco malfoy atravessava a passos firmes o salão em direção a mesa da grifinória quando algo o impediu – ei gato, pra onde você pensa que está indo? – pansy parkson falava com a voz mais "sexy" que ela conseguiu fazer.

Que merda você pensa que está fazendo garota – ela falava retirando os braços dela que envolviam seu pescoço. – não era bem como se ele não gostasse de quando ela se esfregava nele, mas é que na frente de Virginia seria perigoso, ela poderia deixá-lo pra sempre, e ele não queria isso.

Virginia olhava a cena, não sabia se com alivio por draco não ter ido até a mesa dela, ou se com raiva por aquela vaca está se esfregando nele. Draco deu um jeito de se livrar da garota, e para o azar de gina ele continuou seu percurso até a mesa da grifinória , afastou um estudante que para se sentar do lado de gina, ficando assim a garota entre o Potter santo e o malvado Malfoy.

O que você quer aqui Malfoy? – Harry perguntava sobressaltado

Nada de especial potter, bater um papo com vocês! Tudo bem weasley?

Estava tudo ótimo até você chegar Malfoy!

Ah quer dizer que quando eu cheguei ficou perfeito foi weasley?- Draco falava e chegava perto dela, quase sussurrando no seu ouvido.

Se afasta dela Malfoy – Harry exclamava

Oh, Potter está com ciúmes da _namoradinha_ é?- ele perguntava debochado e Virginia estava cada vez mais nervosa, harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Virginia, tentando protegê-la. Aquilo foi demais para draco.

É, parece que finalmente a weasley conseguiu o que queria em? – perguntava ele sarcástico mas com os olhos fervilhando em ódio – agora que você pode casar com o potter, weasley, você pode ter quantos coelhos, digo quantos filhotes você quiser, acho que o potter pode sustentá-los. Você até que teve sorte Potter, porque com essa cara feia e esse físico de mosquito você não ia arranjar ninguém descente mesmo, até que a weasley é bem gostosinha.

Cala a boca sua lesma sebosa, ninguém lhe chamou aqui seu idiota, você não tem mais o que fazer não? Vá se agarrar com a parkson, ela parece que está sinalizando que quer a sua companhia! Você vê harry? Ela chega até a piscar...

Olha a língua afiada da weasley fêmea pirralha!

Malfoy – gina tremia de nervoso, parecia a draco que era raiva e isso tirou um pouco do seu sorriso sarcástico – sai da minha frente agora! Eu não quero ver a sua cara branca e sebosa nem tão cedo, eu diria: nunca mais! Você não imagina como eu sou boa azarando pessoas quando eu estou assim... com uma raiva enorme!- Draco ficou Branco, será que ela estava falando serio? Ou era teatro para o potter? Antes que ele divagasse mais sobre o assunto Gina se levantou com Raiva e foi pisando forte pelo salão, potter não se levantou achou melhor não incomodá-la, conhecia o gênio weasley sabia como ela deveria estar.

Draco falou mais meia dúzia de frases ofensivas pra Harry, foi para a sua mesa, deu um tempo por lá e se retirou do salão, ele precisava falar com gina. Onde ela estaria? Foi para a sala que costumava se encontrar com ela, mas ela não estava. Decidiu ir lá fora, sabia que ela gostava do lago a noite, mas ela também não estava lá deu uma volta e avistou uma sombra por trás das estufas de herbologia, vou até lá...

Virginia...

Eu disse que não queria ver sua cara nem tão cedo _Malfoy_...

Mas Virginia eu...

Eu sei draco – ela levantou o rosto com um sorriso machados por lagrimas – Não estou com raiva de você, ele se sentou ao lado dela olhando para o céu estrelado.

Então porque choras?

Pq nunca vai ser normal, não estou falando que você queira ficar comigo por mais tempo é claro... Mas, se for, vai ser sempre escondido, como se fosse errado.

Você acha que é errado? – perguntava ele com um olhar indecifrável.

Acho que sim...

Você não quer dizer que vai acabar e desistir agora quer?

Não foi isso que eu disse...

Hum...- Draco puxou ela para que ficasse entre suas pernas, segurava a parte de fora da perna dela, e com a outra mão mantinha apoiada na cintura dela. Gina espalmou o peito dele com a mão direita e a outra acariciava sua nuca. Draco começou a beijar o pescoço dela, subindo assoprando no ouvido dela de levinho e a fazendo arrepiar, ele sorria com essa reação dela. Olho-a nos olhos, fazer aquilo era irresistível, passou a língua pelos lábios ainda fechados dela, ela entre abriu a boca e deixou que ele a beijasse, um beijo calmo como se fosse uma caricia, mas também um beijo muito sensual que estava deixando draco cada vez mais enlouquecido... Ele ia perder o controle se continuasse assim, ela passava a mão pelas costas dele por de baixo da camisa, o toque quente na sua pela fria dava choque. Ele tirou a mão que estava pousada no quadril dela botou na barriga dela por de baixo da blusa. Outro choque! A pele quente dela no toque frio dele. Ele desabotoou dois botões da blusa dela, quando ela percebeu e parou o beijo...

O que foi? Tava tão bom... – ele falou sedutor voltando a beijar o pescoço dela.

Ta cedo demais isso sim...

Porque você ta falando isso?

Porque ninguém nunca me tocou _assim_ – ela ficou vermelhissima e ele contente.

Serio?

Uhum!

Não haveria de existi melhor noticia chili.

Chili?

É, porque você é uma pimenta... a minha pimenta – ela sorriu e se levantou, estendendo a mão pra ele fazer o mesmo.

Vamos temos que voltar para o salão.Vão dar por nossa falta.

Não, melhor aqui... Depois você inventa uma desculpa qualquer pro fuinha do seu irmão.

Aff, depois do fuinha nem pensar!

Então pode ir à frente...

Certo!- ela se segurou nas vestes dele e deu-lhe O beijo!

Hum... Você tem certeza que quer ir Virginia?

Uhum

então ta... Pode ir, vou dar um tempo aqui, esfriar. – ela riu e seguiu seu caminho de volta ao salão principal.

Estavam todos os alunos sentados em suas mesas quando dumbledore se levantou.

Queridos alunos, temos uma noticia. Estão chegando hoje, três alunos novos que vieram da Rússia, e vão entrar no nosso sexto ano e espero que vocês os recebam bem, como todos vocês eles iram ser selecionados. Podem entrar! Aysha, Tomy e Yuri Romanov Rupprath

Continua no próximo capitulo

Sah - diz:

com medo de flar alguma coisa...

Rafa diz:

**porque isso agora?**

Sah - diz:

porke vc tah brava D

Sah - diz:

analisandu a hipotese de a rafa ter realmente razaum de estar brava...comexandu a analisar a hipotese de correr...

Rafa diz:

**to muito muito brava!**

Rafa diz:

**sarah mais uma vez me abandonou**

Sah - diz:

sim sim , pedraaaaaas!

Sah - diz:

me joguem pedras, batatas , tomates, repolhos, banana, chocolatteesss p!

Rafa diz:

**tá ai, mais um sofrido cap**

Rafa diz:

**eu sempre digo... sah esse vc faz**

Sah - diz:

mais um sofrido e linduh cap by Rafa

Rafa diz:

**mas se eu deixar assim mesmo, vcs nunca mais vão ter o prazer de ler esta fic**

Sah - diz:

porke a sarah eh mto sm criatividade pra fazer algo depressa /

Rafa diz:

**começou...**

Rafa diz:

**teve mt tempo !**

Rafa diz:

**mas tudo bem**

Sah - diz:

mais eh , eu so lerdaaaaaa e sm criatividade

Rafa diz:

**vamos ao que interessa realmente**

Sah - diz:

sim sim!

Rafa diz:

**a proposito**

Rafa diz:

**vc sabe como tirar um atalho da barra de tarefas?**

Rafa diz:

**o.O**

Sah - diz:

naum

Sah - diz:

algm aih sabe?

Rafa diz:

**é, bem! nesse cap é que aparece os novos e importantes personagens**

Rafa diz:

**espero que vcs gostem deles...**

Sah - diz:

siiim , o suspense , o misterio , a ação vai comexaaaaaaaar

Sah - diz:

a propositu , escreva a apresentação deles ki eu faxo u restuh

Rafa diz:

**(musica de filme de suspense)**

Rafa diz:

**tudo bem...**

Rafa diz:

**agora, queridos leitores! perdoe nos a demora!**

Sah - diz:

entom pexoass , a genti nem demoro tantooooo axim

Sah - diz:

p

Sah - diz:

soh um pokim D

Rafa diz:

**é que eu to totalmente atarefada**

Sah - diz:

e eu totalmente...hum...lerdah u.u

Rafa diz:

**to com mil coisas pra fazer... tenho um roteiro de um curta pra escrever, tenho que escolher locação para as filmagens**

Sah - diz:

boiandu-

Rafa diz:

**tem a minha parceria musical com a banda de caio... o livro de que eu já falei! nos ajudem deeem opiniões**

Rafa diz:

**a situação é caotica**

Sah - diz:

sim , e vcs viraum ki lindah a declaração du draco?

Sah - diz:

ohhhhhh lah em ksaaaaa!

Rafa diz:

**ohhhhhh la na cama!**

Rafa diz:

**ooops**

Rafa diz:

**lá em casa**

Rafa diz:

**huhauahuahuaha!**

Rafa diz:

**sim mas, vamos agradecer a rewies ne?**

Sah - diz:

vamus!

Rafa diz:

**uhum!**

Rafa diz:

**bem pexoas... a sah tinha que ter feito as respostas da rewies no cap 4 já que ela ñ fez**

Rafa diz:

**vamos agradecer as pessoas**

Rafa diz:

**Kirina-Li**

Rafa diz:

**Carol Malfoy potter**

Sah - diz:

podem me mandar batatas...se kiserem mandar chocolate agradeço P

Rafa diz:

**Annah Lennox **

Rafa diz:

**Miaka **

Rafa diz:

**Ayesha Malfoy**

Rafa diz:

**Morgana Black**

Rafa diz:

**Paulinha Malfoy**

Rafa diz:

**Leoooo amado!**

Sah - diz:

eu ainda to aki rafaela , humhum hein

Rafa diz:

**Chaotcktten**

Rafa diz:

**o que tem vc estar ai? o.O**

Sah - diz:

falto i aih

Sah - diz:

olha como vc fla du trakinas hein

Sah - diz:

eu so ciumenta u.u

Sah - diz:

huehueheuheu

Rafa diz:

**bah... é só pra ele se sentir amado!**

Sah - diz:

huahauahauau , eh neh , mais eli ki num kis ksa comiguh...entom

Rafa diz:

**sim, só estou falando que ele é amado por mim... posso?**

Sah - diz:

tah , vc eu dexo xD

Rafa diz:

**agora vamos pro cap 5!**

Rafa diz:

**eeeeeee**

Sah - diz:

sim sim, bora

Rafa diz:

**AO caotic e a Kitten**

Rafa diz:

**bem...vocês são um casol totalmente D/G**

Rafa diz:

**que bom que estão gostando! cuidado pra não se empolgarem com os beijos! o.O**

Sah - diz:

chaotickitten : oieeeeee , guria tu eh doida o.O , e teu namo tb , fla seriuuu , uhauahuahau , eu precisu de um namo aximm tb , algm compra pra mimmmm o? minha manhe nom keh compra , sim sim ,mais continuem acompanhandu x) , byeeeee bjiiiiim

Rafa diz:

**Miaka:**

Rafa diz:

**hey girl!**

Rafa diz:

**que bom que vc entendeu o cap...ele estava confuso porque é assim que os personagens se encontravam!**

Rafa diz:

**gina sabia qu eestar com o draco não era o certo! por isso que ela fugia**

Sah - diz:

miaka : oieeeeeeeeeeeee , entom , eh confuso porke veiu da mente da rafa p , hauhuahua , brinks rafa keguida , sim , mais continue acompanhandu e com atenção redobrada porke agora vai complik a coisa de vez! byeee bjiiiiim

Rafa diz:

**é verdade**

Rafa diz:

**mente confusa**

Rafa diz:

**Paulinha Malfoy:**

Sah - diz:

paulinha malfoy : oieeeeee meninaaaaaaaaaa , td bm com vc ? e seu irmaumzinhu xendu mto? poww , eu tenhu ki da uma paxada na tua fic! seriu seriu...mais hein , eu tb adorei u cap...na vdd eu adoro todos , mais abstrai p , continue aih firme e forte girl! bjiiiiiim byeeee ((rafa lerdah , tah digitandu uma biblia aih eh?))

Rafa diz:

**sim sim, é muito sexy a relação que eles tem, a eletricidade que passe deles! sabe, cargas opostas se atraem... a fisca explica isso! quanto maior a distancia( diferença, oposição) maior a atração! isso é fisica...a formula é KqQ/d² onde k é constante de educação, q é carga da gina, Q é o draco, e distancia é o tempo ente um beijo e outro**

Rafa diz:

**que bom que vc está gostando da fic**

Sah - diz:

viro aula de fisik agora...afffff...odeio a fisik maldita u.u

Rafa diz:

**eu tbm**

Rafa diz:

**huahuahuahua**

Rafa diz:

**Carol Malfoy Potter: querida, maravilhosa é você! obrigada pelos incentivos...volte sempre beijokas**

Sah - diz:

carol malfoy potter : oiee , ki bom ki vc gostooooo continue lenduhh , kda vez mais suspense e maravilhosa p , byee bjiim

Rafa diz:

**Morgana Black : aiiii a tia jojo realmente não ajuda né? huahuahu que bom q vc gostou das musicas LOS HERMANOS PRA SEMPRE! obrigada pelo incentivo com o meu livro **

Sah - diz:

morgana black : oieeeee , pow eu jah dixe ki vc a primeiraaaaa a ler us livrus da rafaelaaaaaa , e eh bom ela me bota na dedicatório senaum batu nela p , hueheuheuehe , mais a gina tm um jeitu inocenteeee , issu ki faz fiklegallll! volte smpppiiii , byee bjiim

Rafa diz:

**Le0o amado do meu colaxãozinho apeltado: tio, que cap grande que nada! oxe oxe! ei moço... disponha! quando precisar de ajuda pode vir, que c ta em casa p**

Rafa diz:

**comente sempre, que agente vai te amando sempre!**

Sah - diz:

Leo : nom me lembre dakela redação o.O , sim , mais vc e suas noias com coisas grandes neh? hum hein haann...sim , eu ti ajudo primeiro e vc soh lembra da rafa neh ¬¬? dexa tah , to di mal xD , mais hein , tinhamu bjiiimmm

Rafa diz:

**Kirina-li**

Rafa diz:

**o tio santo potter, o garoto-que-quer-ser-heroi a-praga-de-hogwarts o cicatriz... enfim! o Harry ñ vai ficar com gina, mas ele vai ser feliz sabe? ele é legal nós temos que olar pra ele e dizer...Muito obrgado por ter salvo o mundo hoje senhor potter**

Rafa diz:

**que bom que vc tÁ curtindo o D/G action da fic!**

Sah - diz:

Deia : trocanduu salivaaaaaaa kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk , essa foi bouaaaaaaaaaaaa, bleeehh xD , sim , mais e vc e sua fic hein moxa! keru ler novus cappss ,e ki bom ki gostoo , volte smp , bjimm byee!

Rafa diz:

**FeFys MAlfoy(nanda, minha miguxa querida do coração, das horas e conversas improprias):**

Rafa diz:

**Nanda, que bom que vc tá gostando...adoro quando vc fala que minha vida é inspiração pra sua fic! vc comentou em todos os caps... tu é demais! tchamo, e volte sua sumida atualize sua fic!**

Rafa diz:

**beijos!**

Sah - diz:

Fefys malfoy : oieeee migah da rafa , td bm com vxx?intom , hauahauahuahu , os beijooosssssss p fla seriuh , ai ai , akeles beijoooooos , ((eu precisuh de um namorado)) , intom , foi mto maxa ver teus coments seguidoooooss , x))))) ,volte smp , byee bjim!

Rafa diz:

**(ela é a da fic: ele ñ é meu irmão)**

Sah - diz:

((eu axu ki vo se recepcionista...))

Rafa diz:

**fazendo propaganda da amiga**

Sah - diz:

ah seiiiii

Sah - diz:

mais hein , vc viu a qnt de volte smp ki eu falei:

Sah - diz:

algm keh me contrata o/

Rafa diz:

**uhum!**

Rafa diz:

**gente perdoe o cap prekeno viu?**

Sah - diz:

e perdoem a sarah lerda viu p

Rafa diz:

**a verdade é que: é preciso força pra sonhar e perceber que a estrada vai alem do que se vê**

Sah - diz:

e ainda tou aceitandu chocolates...e batatas , me joguem batataass! ((e chocolates))

Sah - diz:

los hermanos?

Rafa diz:

**uhum**

Sah - diz:

a lica vive flandu ixu x)

Rafa diz:

**sim, parabens para as mães..pq tenho certeza que do jeito que a sah é lerda o 7º num sai antes do dia das mães ñ**

Sah - diz:

com certeza...naum p

Rafa diz:

**parabens pro gui que acabou o namoro**

Sah - diz:

kem sabe du anu ki vm sai...

Sah - diz:

eli acabo e vc da parabens O.O?

Rafa diz:

**logico.**

Sah - diz:

o.O

Rafa diz:

**a pentelha na ex dele era um saco**

Sah - diz:

kkkkkkkkkk

Rafa diz:

**agora ele tá livre pra ser meu par no são joão**

Sah - diz:

hauhauahua

Rafa diz:

**continuando...**

Sah - diz:

bem dessa, tenhu ki axa um par pra quadrilha...algm aih se disponhe a danxar com uma piarada ?

Rafa diz:

**tinha tanta coisa pra filosofar aqui**

Sah - diz:

tah tah , mais eu keruh posta logu , entom sem mais delongas

Sah - diz:

rafa...?

Rafa diz:

**pera tenho uma coisa importante pra dizer**

Sah - diz:

diga diga

Rafa diz:

**I'm so happy because today I've found my friend they're My head**

Rafa diz:

**essa é a maior verdade que Kurt Cobain disse**

Sah - diz:

e eu ainda sem tradutor...

Rafa diz:

**e tbm quero falar pra uma pessoa que... estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por vc, o sal viria doce para os nossos labios**

Rafa diz:

**pronto! cabei**

Sah - diz:

o.O

Sah - diz:

entom , byeeeeeeee

Sah - diz:

bjiiiiiiimmmmmmm

Sah - diz:

e voltem sempre! xD

Rafa diz:

**oh yeah**


	7. Além do que se vê

Cap. 7 – Além do que se vê

O salão inteiro se voltou para as majestosas portas de carvalho, e Três adolescentes adentravam o salão, eles se moviam de uma forma tão magnifica, não era locomoção comum... Eles exalavam magia.

Uma menina e dois rapazes. Os Rupprath eram sem duvida pessoas notáveis. A menina vestia uma calça preta reta, com uma bota e bico fino por baixo, uma camisa de botão meio aberta branca e um sobretudo preto que ia até um pouco abaixo de seus joelhos. Grandes olhos azuis com a Íris muito preta. Seu cabelo extremamente preto caiam como uma cascata sobre seus ombros, e o mais curioso era uma mecha branca no meio daquele véu negro, na verdade esta mecha estava em forma de trança.

Yuri e Tomy, parecia que iam arrancando suspiros a cada passo, altos e fortes. Tinham os olhos parecidos com o de Aysha, porem o deles eram mais puxados... misteriosos, sensuais. Yuri vestia calça jeans, camiseta preta, tennis e um sobre tudo azul escuro. Tomy usava uma calça preta e uma camiseta igualmente preta. O cabelo de Tomy era curtinho muito preto com uma mecha branca também, na parte de trás da cabeça. Já yuri usava um cabelo maior e espetado (estilo julian casablancas, do the strokes) boa parte da ponta de seus cabelos eram brancos.

No Mais, eles eram realmente lindos... eles pararam junto com todo o salão, ninguém respirava, parecia que eles não eram reais. Dumbledore se levantou e começou a falar.

- Meus caros alunos, estamos aqui para selecionar mais três integrantes da nossa família – neste momento aysha revirou os olhos.

- Por favor, o chapéu seletor. – Minerva trouxe o chapéu e o colocou no banco.

- Por favor, Aysha, venha. – aysha sentou - se com as pernas cruzadas assoprando uma mecha que teimava em cair em seus olhos.

- Sonserina – exclamou o chapéu seletor.- ela como se nada tivesse acontecido se dirigiu para mesa da sonserina e se sentou bem ao lado de Draco.

- Yuri pode vir – o garoto se dirigiu lentamente com as mãos no bolso para o banco.

- Grifinoria!

- Tomy! –

- Duvida, muita duvida... ele tem personalidade forte, mas é muito parecido com a irmã, mas acredito que se desenvolverá melhor na..

- Grifinoria! – como um imã eles se dirigiram para a mesa e sentaram-se um de cada lado de gina!

Muita coisa estava para começar...

- Prazer Malfoy, sinto muito pelo azar dos seus irmãos.- falou draco sorrindo estendendo a mão.

- pois é, mas vejo que tirei a sorte grande – aysha falou olhando fundo nos olhos de draco.

- desculpe, como é mesmo seu nome? Confesso que não sou chegado a apresentações que o nosso estimado diretor faz. – falou draco beijando-lhe a mão.

- Aysha Rupprath.

- Encantado...

- Deslumbrada...

- e ai? Como funcionam as coisas por aqui? – falava Yuri casualmente mexendo nos cabelos.

- è...

- não seja mal educado Yu , se apresente! Prazer, eu sou o Tomy e esse é meu irmão o Yuri.

- Ah claro, eu sou virginia...

- ei Tomy, cadê a Ay?

- tá de papo com um loiro um tanto quanto...

- Tanto quanto o que? – perguntaram Virginia e Yuri em coro.

- um tanto familiar.

- é mesmo... – falava Yuri casualmente.

- ah, aquele é Draco Malfoy. – falou Virginia mostrando desinteresse.

- Serio Vi? Posso te chamar assim não?

- Claro Yuri.

Dumbledore se levantou: _monitores, levem os alunos de suas casa para seus devidos dormitórios. Tenham uma boa noite._

- eu me encarrego de vocês, venham. – gina falou para os meninos.

- então vamos lá – falaram os dois.

- Ali é o dormitório das meninas... – sinalizava draco para Aysha.

- você pode me levar lá? É que não conheço ninguém e...

- Te conheci agora, e timidez não faz o seu gênero. – riu-se draco

- Não é isso, é que já percebi a sua influencia. Não to a fim de azarar meio mundo de garotas idiotas e impertinentes na minha primeira noite aqui. Se eu chegar lá com você, tenho certeza que elas não vão me irritar.

- Se você insiste... – draco pos o braço para ela segurar, e juntos subiram as escadas.

- Pansy, Alicia, Ellis...- começou draco.

- Essa é Aysha Rupprath, uma queridíssima amiga minha. Espero que ela seja bem tratada.

- Claro que será Malfoy, uma Romanov dentre nós, que honra. – falou alicia acida.

- Imagino que seja realmente... – falou aysha.

- seja realmente o que? – perguntou pansy

- realmente uma honra me ter aqui... – ela e draco riram.

- sempre espirituosa...- terminou draco – vou deixá-las a sós para se arrumarem para dormir.

- a sim, te espero amanhã no salão comunal aysha. Para lhe apresentar hogwarts!

- não poderia ter arranjado guia, muito menos companhia melhor que você draco.

até amanhã então – draco beijou a mão da menina, e se retirou.

Gina ia a caminho da sala comunal com Yuri e Tomy, olhares curiosos e desejosos a acompanhavam...mas virginia tinha a certeza de que era porque estava com os meninos.

Bom garotos, aquele é o dormitório masculino , tenham uma boa noite

Valeu Vi, boa noite! Disse Yuri

Boa Noite Virgínia, e muito obrigado, nos vemos amanha? Perguntou Tomy

Claro! Exclamou Gina encantada

O que aconteceu então a menina weasley definitivamente não esperava...Yuri e Tomy a beijaram um de cada lado de seu rosto, sorriram e subiram, deixando uma Gina vermelha e surpresa pra trás.

"Garotos estranhos...família estranha..." e foi com esses pensamentos que virgínia estava indo para seu quarto, para Ter uma ótima noite , com sonhos melhores ainda, com um certo loiro e...

Gina!

Ai que susto Harry!

desculpa ruiva...

"que sorriso é esse? Ih que esse menino não está com as melhores intenções.."

er..tudo bem Harry

Gina já se ia retirando pra Ter sonhos maravilhosos quando sentiu um puxão no braço.

calma menina, quero falar contigo

ah sim, desculpa, fale!

Hum...o que você estava fazendo com os novatos?

Gina tinha vontade de gritar "vem cá te interessa moleque?" mas a sua educação não deixou, e em vez disso ela disse :

só ajudando...agora eu vou dormir, boa noite Harry!

Boa noite _princesa _

Gina parou por um momento. Ela estava meio panqueca ou ele tinha a chamado de princesa? "ai que ódio! Se tivesse dito isso a três anos atrás...mais agora não! Agora não queria saber do par de olhos verdes mais famosos do mundo bruxo...na verdade ela preferia pensar em olhos azuis acizentados..."

Lembrar Draco a deixou com saudades. Virginia sentiu falta dos beijos, dos abraços, dos atrevimentos e dos grandes amassos que dava com o loiro, então gina deitou e fez uma coisa que não fazia desde que conheceu o dono dos seus sonhos : chorou. Chorou muito. Chorou porque uma certeza apareceu : ela o amava. Estava louca e perdidamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Estava com medo. Muito medo. Porque virgínia sabia que o loiro não sabia o que era amar. Ele de alguma forma se declarou pra ela, e até mostrou algum sentimento por ela, mais ele poderia muito bem estar fingindo, não podia? Afinal era o rei da dissimulação. A certeza de seus sentimentos a fez acordar : precisava terminar com aquilo, e rápido. Logicamente ela já pensara em parar de ficar beijando o loiro de vez em quando, mais era por medo de se apaixonar...agora ela queria deixá-lo pelo medo de se entregar e não conseguir voltar. Para não sofrer mais e também não fazer ele sofrer, ela teria que causar o sofrimento agora. Depois seria pior. Bem pior. Virginia começava a achar que eles deveriam seguir caminhos diferentes enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Mais será mesmo que ainda havia tempo?

Os lençóis negros, molhados de suor

Um rapaz se revirava em sua cama, num dormitório numa torre

seu cabelo pregado em sua testa

Movimentos frenéticos, havia desespero,

Havia medo, havia terror.

Um grito surdo escapou de sua garganta

Quando seus olhos marejados, lembrando uma tempestade cinzenta se abriam, e seu pulmão gritava numa sensação de alivio, com uma respiração pesada e os dedos trêmulos.

Com um olhar perdido, ele viu algo.. Uma mulher, beleza, nostalgia, um grito, um adeus nunca dado.

Nota das Autoras :

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**pessoas**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**felizes estamos, por estar escrevendo finalmente mais um cap juntas**

- Sah - diz:

eu ainda tou esperandu chocolates...

- Sah - diz:

issu o/

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**alegria no rosto de uma autora**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**muito saudosa por sinal**

- Sah - diz:

a rafa começou, eu fiz u meio , e a rafa fez u desfecho com o draco tendo um pesadelo...

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**então... a questão é, me sinto em casa denovo**

- Sah - diz:

tcharan tcharan...ki pesadelo era akele ? leiam u proximo cap xD

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**home sweet home**

- Sah - diz:

pq finalmente a sarah tomo vergonha na kra e escreveu p

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**sim sim! leiam o proximo cap**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**foi, que feliz!**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**o proximo cap, vai ser assas aprazivel**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**(vendo muito tock gol)**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**(volto já)(telefone tocando quase meia noite)**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**espero que gostem deste**

- Sah - diz:

sim , pq foi um sacrificio faze a coisa sair

- Sah - diz:

u cap gente

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**porem, estando-nos de ferias**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**vai sair mais facilmente**

- Sah - diz:

entaum...a partie de agora , mtoooo suspense...mtas intrigas...mto sofrimento e mtas lagrimas...mais nu fim...tcharann p

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**preciso me encontrar com alguem, trocar umas informações, chegar ao extase e dar a luz...**

- Sah - diz:

huahauahuahauhaua

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**ao cap é claro**

- Sah - diz:

claro claro, ngm penso merda aki...

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**eu pensei!**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**num draco suado, com cara de safado**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

- Sah - diz:

entaum...obrigadu pelas lindas reviews!

- Sah - diz:

eu pensei num draco com kra de assuatado..

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**sim, o que acharam dos romanov?**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**assustado pusque?**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**pusque?**

- Sah - diz:

fla serio , o tomy e u yuri saum lindus naum?

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**sim sim!**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**muito lindos**

- Sah - diz:

por causa du pesadelo uai..

- Sah - diz:

eu qndo acordo dum pesadelo, saio correndu pro quarto da minha irma p

- Sah - diz:

soh ki num espalhem u.u

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**eu vou pro quarto da minha mãe**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**e falo: manhê, vem dormir comigo**

- Sah - diz:

ela vai eh? meu pai eh ciumento, nom dexa nom

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**meu pai tbm detesta**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**mas nessa hora, ele ta rocando no sexto sono**

- Sah - diz:

hauhauahuahaua

- Sah - diz:

sim neh..voltandu

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**pois é**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**especialistas em desviar do assunto**

- Sah - diz:

poiseh poiseh...

- Sah - diz:

entaum...comentem!

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**sim! nos apoiem**

- Sah - diz:

Reviews + Chocolates sarah escrevendu!

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**rewies + pretendentes gostosos pra namorar rafa escrevendo muuuuuuuuito**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**empolgada e inspirada**

- Sah - diz:

huahauhauhauaha

- Sah - diz:

eu tumeim kero...eu pedi pra minha manhe me compra um moreno dos olhos azuis...

- Sah - diz:

ela mando eu i conkista um /

- Sah - diz:

manhe malvada u.u

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**bem eu disse: mãe pede pra deus me mandar um namorado**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**ela falou: mais do que os que tu joga fora?**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**né pedir demais nãi?**

- Sah - diz:

huahauahuahaua

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**sim! claro... eu quero o ashton **

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**aquele mesmo, o namo da moore**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**sim sim, o que faz efeito borboleta**

- Sah - diz:

mto gato

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**vamo por logo um fim nessa N/a**

- Sah - diz:

sim sim

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**GENTEEE**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**hugs, alot of kiss**

- Sah - diz:

EeEe pirulitooooooo , chcolate pipok e nescau

- Sah - diz:

bye bye pexoas

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**you're so important for us**

- Sah - diz:

sim sim..e o meu tradutor?

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**never forget it**

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**good bye people**

- Sah - diz:

byee

- Sah - diz:

bjux

- Sah - diz:

comentem

- Sah - diz:

lovi vcs

Rafa A flor da pele diz:

**kissessssss**


	8. Ombre e Solitudine

This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare

Cap. 8 Ombre e Soletudine

_Sombra e escuridão..._

Tempos de guerra, onde os pais enterram seus filhos, um filho frio engolia o choro pela morte da sua mãe, ficando cada vez mais gélido! O ar frio de seu coração congelava cada lagrima, cada gota, uma geleira humana, de cabelos muito claros e olhos um tanto quanto vazios.

Pobre menino rico, preso em seu mundo perfeito e patético, pobre menino rico que ri quando quer chorar, pobre menino rico que sangra e não deixa que percebam, pobre menino rico que fica cada dia mais dormente, pobre menino rico que se enfia cada vez mais e se perde no frio, pobre menino rico que de dormência e de frio, vai ter cãibra no coração.

Draco Malfoy, caminhava apressadamente para algum lugar, algum lugar o mais longe possível. Ele a matou, era essa a sua certeza! Seu pai, idiota e nojento, matará a sua mãe, ele era uma rosa branca fina e muito delicada, ele apagou cada sorriso do rosto dela.

Draco Malfoy nunca quis ser bom, nunca quis salvar o mundo nem coisa do tipo, mas draco malfoy também não tinha obsessão por matar, nem por seguir um ser medíocre, feio, mestiço, que mataria qualquer um a troco do próprio poder. Draco malfoy era sim arrogante, prepotente e presunçoso, Mas pobre garoto, ainda tinha um coração. E este sangrava a morte da sua mãe, um alguém que lhe fora muito importante, ele jurou vingança, se preciso ele caçaria o assassino de sua mãe, ele mataria o seu próprio pai.

O querido garoto da mamãe, que já não tinha mais mamãe para ser o garotinho dela, se encontrava sentado no chão de alguma parte úmida daquele castelo, o senhor "olhem para mim" não queria os olhares de ninguém, aquela pessoa que não mantinha nenhuma conversa ou relação maior que 10 minutos estava precisando de atenção.

- O que você tem? – uma voz embargada sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto mãos seguravam em seu ombro.

- nada que se possa ser resolvido! – não se deu o trabalho de erguer a cabeça.

- Não quer tentar, nem sempre as coisas precisam de solução...

- Você parece muito sabia, lendo livros de alta ajuda? – ele falou e levantou a vista para ver com quem falava, um par de olhos chocolate vibrantes e embotados por lagrimas restantes o encarava ternamente.

- Não, chorando demais e adquirindo experiência! – deu um sorriso fraco pra ele.

- Quer dizer que os bonzinho também choram weasley? – um traço de deboche na voz dele, e um fio de esperança em seu coração.

- Também? Não sabia que os maus choravam Malfoy.

- E eles não fazem com muito freqüência, mas abrem uma exceção quando seus pais matam suas mães.

- um bom motivo para se fugir a regra Malfoy. – sorrio fraco para ele.

- Sim weasley, um ótimo motivo.

- Vejo que até abriu um espaço para falar com weasleys.

- Se weasleys falassem comigo eu os falaria também, é uma questão de reciprocidade agora. Lógico que não vou com a cara do seu irmão seguidor do pottinho.

- Os maus não gostam mesmo do Harry em?

- Não gostamos não! Ele é bom demais. Nos embrulha o estomago.

- Vamos sair daqui Malfoy, já está tarde.

- Não, pode ir, eu vou ficar por aqui weasley fêmea...

- Hoje eu estou para chiclete, você fica, eu fico também.

- Se eu fosse você eu corria logo, talvez meu mal humor volte daqui a pouco.

- Daí você vai conhecer o meu também malfoy.

- Vai mesmo me fazer companhia?

- Com certeza!

- Então pode me fazer um favor?

- Malfoy, não abuse – ela falou rindo.

- Amanhã de manhã, quando tudo for mais perturbador e bem mais real que agora, diga que vai estar comigo e me falar umas besteiras que nem essa que você está falando agora.

- Não sei se vou falar besteiras, mas te prometo um silencio companheiro.

- Estranho, o que é essa cumplicidade?

- talvez seja a dor malfoy...

- Pode me chamar de Draco...

- Quem sabe alguma hora, mas malfoy combina mais com a sua cara... é mais charmoso.

- Mas ainda quero lhe falar pelo primeiro nome, chamá-la de weasley lembra que estou comungando com o inimigo...

- O mundo está muito confuso para se identificar inimigos Malfoy...

- Também tem o fato de me lembrar intensamente o fuinha do seu irmão.

- Vamos draco, você me chama sempre como quer...

- Concordo com você, gininha...

- Já? Meu deus, aonde eu me meti?

- Vamos embora weasley, está na hora de criança estar na cama.

- Quer que eu cante pra você dormir malfoy?

- toda engraçadinha, daquela que dorme brincando e acorda toda gozada...

- Que coisa horrorosa de se falar Malfoy...

- Malfoys não medem palavras, alem do que, eu adoro esse trocadilho...

- Na verdade ele é legal, minha mãe que não saiba.

Menino Malfoy, ainda muito rico, mas não tão pobre como antes, foi dormir pensando na dor do dia seguinte. Pequena Garota weasley dormiu pensando no dia seguinte do menino malfoy.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
_

Pequena Garota weasley, adorava cada gota de chuva que batia na sua janela, adorava cada bater e o silencio que se sobrepunha no seu coração após o choque das gotas com sua janela, ela também adorava o cheiro da chuva na terra, o cheiro de fertilidade, de começar de novo. Ela previa o recomeço de algo que nem sabia ter acabado, ela sentia o cheiro da vida. Menina Virginia, rica em sonhos, amava deitar em sua cama e cheirar seu lençol com saudades de casa, e da barra da saia de sua mãe. Criança viajante, como marginal alado, um mendigo andante, o nômade sem rumo. Ela deixava seu coração vagar junto com sua mente, para o lugar mais distante, onde ela fingia que era princesa na Dinamarca, e que andava em elefantes e dançava ao por do sol na índia, onde ela esperava numa torre que seu príncipe vencesse o dragão e lhe levasse num tapete mágico para ver o Japão, ela inventava historias onde era sempre protagonista, vivia sonhos loucos e delirantes num espaço menor que dois metros quadrados. Menina linda, driblava a dor.

Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, coçou os olhos e se lembrou de um sonho... Onde tinha ela, um príncipe de cabelos loiros, lagrimas, pais malvados, assassinato de mãe... E, menina se lembrou que não era um sonho tampouco um delírio, fora real, e fizera uma promessa ao príncipe, que estaria com ele hoje. Flowers in your heart .

Abotoando a camisa, descia apressada a menina, magia era lindo, aula disso nem tanto...

Sentou-se ao lado de um amigo, apertou sua mão e lhe sorriu, aquela aula ia ser dureza, aquele dia ia ser mais uma missão, onde seu objetivo era sobreviver. Superar o tédio e no fim do dia dar um sorrisinho de cansaço. O que aprendeu? Algo sobre xerófilas, briófitas, alguma-coisa-ofitas e outras coisas mais. Mas acabou não? Hora de se alimentar, para outra bateria, hora de se chocar nos corredores, onde esperava encontrar o príncipe.

Ruiva preocupada, entrou no salão com fome, as conversas e burburinhos enchiam o lugar. Suspiros incansáveis e risadinhas de meninas, e silêncios cúmplices de meninos satisfeitos com noites anteriores. Ruiva se sentou na grande mesa de sua cada, jogando todo seu matéria em seus pés, pousando a cabeça nas mãos, cansada, preocupada, confusa. Dois lindos meninos, com cabelos bicolores, e profundos olhos azuis. Belos garotos, brilhantes, astutos, amigos, prestativos, sentaram do seu lado. Eles eram tudo, mas eram insuficientes para preencher qualquer vazio que um outro menino lhe causava.

- E ai Kim? – Yuri perguntou bagunçando os cabelos e esfregando os olhos

- Kim? Aderiu à moda do Fred foi? – perguntou tentando parecer o mais feliz possível, mas ela estava cansada, seus olhos pesados, e aqueles garotos, mas do que ninguém podiam enxergar aquilo.

- O que você tem Virginia? – foi a vez de tomy perguntar, serio, com sua voz sedutora amenizada pela preocupação.

- Nada não Tomy, nada...

- Quando você quiser nos contar, ou falar qualquer coisa, é só chamar, você sabe – Yuri tomou a mesma expressão de seu irmão.

- é incrível, não faz nem um mês que eu conheci vocês, e já cai de amores – falou num tom brincalhão

- É nós temos esse efeito sobre as garotas né não tomy? – Yuri brincou, tomy só balançou a cabeça, soltou um pequeno sorriso e analisou gina por mais um segundo... Um segundo somente.

Absorta em seus pensamentos, lembrou dele, da promessa do dia anterior, e que ferido como ele estava ia gostar ainda menos do apego dela com os garotos, foi quando decidiu olhar para a mesa onde ele deveria estar sentado, em seu lugar na ponta, mas ele não estava lá, e alguma coisa apertou o coração dela, ele devia estar arrasado.

Dumbledore pediu licença pra falar e todos se calaram, ele se levantou no alto da grande mesa dos mestres, clareou a garganta e com um ar de preocupação ele declarou:

- Tempos de guerra queridos, tempos cruéis, onde até as palavras são de ferro e machucam como nenhuma outra coisa. Tempos que ferem nossa memória, e preenchem com lagrimas salgadas nossos olhos. Gostaria de pedir que todas as brigas entre as casas, para que exista uma solidariedade para com uma pessoa que nunca mais será a mesma. Suponho que todos conheçam o senhor Malfoy, é dele que gostaria de falar nesse momento. Talvez o rapaz draco tenha machucado, ferido, aborrecido muitos de vocês, gênio difícil o dele, com uma criação...vamos dizer lamentáveis. O fato é que a guerra está estourando, pessoas estão tomando seus lados, a mãe do senhor malfoy escolheu o lado certo na hora errada, e pagou com a vida por isso. Draco está vivendo o drama que eu espero que nenhum de vocês tenham que passar pela mesma coisa, draco foi avisado e teve a oportunidade nada oportuna de ouvir o ultimo suspiro da sua mãe, a vida dela arrancada pelas mãos do marido, draco ouviu cada grito dela, e o seu coração está ainda mais preenchido de ódio do que qualquer outro dia esteve, draco malfoy viu seu pai matar sua mãe. Não quero piedade para com o senhor mafoy, ele não precisa disso, quero respeito e apoio – nesse momento Virginia sentiu os olhos do diretor parados nela, estranha sensação de que ele sabia de algo, ou então que ele sabia de tudo. – parem todas as brigas, com qualquer outra casa, apertem as mãos e abracem seus inimigos... não iniciem guerras dentro desta escola, quando uma guerra de verdade assola o mundo e destrói famílias, reflitam pra que o que acontece hoje no mundo não se repita quando vocês forem os donos dele. Ah claro, o senhor malfoy não está presente porque está enterrando sua mãe no cemitério de hogsmead – mas uma vez ele falou, como se estivesse avisando gina daquilo – bem, podem continuar o almoço. Até o fim daquele almoço nenhuma palavra foi dita, gina não viu isso, ela saiu antes do fim.

"_quando você disser que longe é um lugar que não existe, se lembre também de me dizer onde é que você vai estar então." _

Frio, tudo daquele lugar era frio, o tempo era frio, os sentimentos eram frios. Os corações ali estavam todos frios, de alguma maneira. Gina corria apressada, transfigurou o cabelo num castanho mel e apagou as sardas com um feitiço de confusão, não podia ser reconhecida não no enterro de uma Malfoy, iriam achar estranho de alguma maneira, ela não podia correr esse perigo, eles não podiam correr esse perigo. Diminuiu a passada e perguntou para primeiro funcionário do cemitério que avistou, um homem com roupa de jardineiro e olhos de quem já viu toda a tristeza do mundo.

- por favor, Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy... – Tentou fazer que sua voz vacilasse o menos possível.

- Claro, você segue reto, e naquela sepultura de mármore cor de vinho dobre a esquerda, ela está sendo enterrada neste exato momento. – o velho, com um ar sombrio e bondoso, sorriu um riso triste como um palhaço de circo sem futuro.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou e seguiu o mas rápido que pode sem correr por entre as lapides, umas grandes outras pequenas, todas tristes afinal...

ela esperava encontrar rostos sombrios de pessoas importantes, todas com caras pomposas e vagas, como se aquilo fosse só mais um evento social. Mas o que viu a chocou mais ainda, a visão do enterro de Narcisa malfoy não ter absolutamente ninguém, nem rostos presunçosos nem lagrimas falsas, apenas três pessoas fora ela enterravam o corpo de uma das mulheres mais bem vista de toda a sociedade bruxa. Lá estavam, o coveiro, Draco Malfoy, e Aysha Rupprath Romanov. O coveiro jogava as ultimas pás sobre o caixão, enquanto aysha tentava fazer com que seus cabelos grandes ficassem quietos sobre seus óculos escuros. Draco estava na margem oposta da sepultura, ele estava na direita e aysha na esquerda. Gina sentiu um aperto vendo ele tão só, mas ao mesmo tempo acompanhado, e a companhia não era ela. Se sentiu culpada por não estar presente, draco estava de costas pra ela e não a viu chegar, não havia necessidade de disfarce algum passou a mão sobre o cabelo e falou palavras que acabariam com o feitiço, e suas cascatas ruivas voltaram tão brilhantes, com uma luz que aquele lugar nunca viu antes. Aproximou-se lentamente, e segurou a mão que draco trazia solta ao lado do corpo, mesmo sendo bem mais baixa que ele, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele olhou de lado e tentou sorrir, pobre menino malfoy um sorriso sequer sobrou em seu rosto, gina soltou a mão dele e abraçou-o pela cintura, ele botou um dos braços sobre os ombros dela e o outro braço ele levantou passou a mão sobre o rosto dela e murmurou – _finite encantaten_ – as sardas desbotadas voltaram no rosto dela e ele repuxou os lábios, foi o Maximo que alcançou de um sorriso. Ele beijou os lábios dela tão sutilmente que quase não encostou, mas foi o suficiente pra ela sentir um gosto amargo, um gosto de lagrimas e sangue, talvez lagrimas de sangue...

- Senhor Malfoy, já acabei, está pronto- murmurou o coveiro com uma pá enterrada em solo preto aos seus pés.

- Tudo bem pode ir. Ainda tenho coisas a fazer aqui – falou draco olhando fixamente para o chão onde jazia sua mãe agora, o homem murmurou em afirmação e saiu. Aysha começou a fazer brotar rosas sobre o caixão da mãe de draco mas ele a interrompeu.

- Não Ay, ela preferia os lírios. – ele fez nascer um de sua varinha, cheirou , beijou e jogou ao acaso sobre o tumulo de sua mãe, aysha e gina fizeram nascer outros... e o tumulo de Narcisa Malfoy ficou assim... em sangue e em paz, rosas e lírios lado a lado. Existiam mais lírios...

- Vamos Draco, está na hora de partir. – Gina falou baixo e calmamente

- Sim vamos, venha Ay – ele estendeu o braço e aysha passou um braço pela cintura de draco e ele pôs o seu sobre o ombro dela, e ali caminhando lado a lado os três num silencio cúmplice, abraçados, caminhando para hogwarts, caminhando para uma nova vida de alguma forma todos juntos.

- Bem aqui estamos – falou aysha assim que adentraram o castelo- estou indo agora draco, tenho que tomar banho descansar...você vai estar bem?

- Sim vou, muito obrigada Ay, por tudo. – ele segurou firme a mão dela.

- Malfoy não agradecem, eles ficam devendo uma – ela piscou pra ele.

- Claro, quando você precisar...- Falou tristemente vago...

- então te vejo mais tarde em frente a lareira certo?

- Certo, até lá ay!

- Até draco, até Virginia... – ela se virou pra Virginia que estava absorta na conversa dos dois, ela nunca tinha visto malfoy tratar tão bem alguém como ele estava tratando Aysha, com um cumplicidade tão confortável.

- Até aysha, obrigada por ter cuidado dele por mim... – Virginia falou sinceramente.

- Não se preocupe, agente divide as tarefas, ele é um bebê muito grande. – falou se afastando, dando um tchau de costas para os dois.

- Você vai indo também Virginia? – perguntou olhando pro chão ainda abraçado a ela.

- Só se você quiser que eu vá!

- Não, fique comigo, como você prometeu...

- Sim, como eu prometi. – e ainda abraçados, eles caminharam pra mesma sala de costume, sem se importar com os comentários vindos das outras pessoas, uma weasley e um malfoy, andando abraçados segurando um as lagrimas do outro.

Virginia encostada numa parede fria com algumas almofadas, segurando Draco no colo, como se ele fosse um bebê a espera de ser ninado, e assim ela estava fazendo balançava ele em seus braços, mesmo ele sendo muito grande pra estar ali naquela posição fetal nos braços de uma pequena, porem forte menina que afastava todos os medos dele naquele momento. Ele estava com a cabeça repousada sobre o colo dela, os braços grandes envolviam a pequena silhueta da garota, enquanto essa o ninava e afagava seus cabelos, suas pernas enormes estendidas sobre as pernas já dormentes dela, mas ela parecia não ligar. E continuou ali, ninando, mimando, acalentando, em silencio o seu menino sem mãe. Ela não estava pronta pra ser mãe dele ,não ainda.

Draco levantou o rosto e a encarou silenciosamente.

- o que foi Draco? – Ela perguntou...

- Você vai pra longe de mim também Virginia? – ele perguntou, parecendo realmente uma criança perdida em desespero.

- Shh longe não existe Draco, estarei sempre aqui. – ela respondeu sem muita certeza do que falava.

- Hey gina...

- Oi draco!

- Quando eu te quiser, esteja nesta sala...sempre.

- Aysha, Aysha, cadê ele? Não apareceu nem no café nem no almoço. – Falou gina correndo em direção da linda sonserina de olhos azuis

- Não quer sair da cama nem por decreto já tentei de tudo, mas não deu certo.

- O Draco vai definhar...- falou Virginia que pode ouvir o cochicho de Fred pra Yuri – ela já o está chamando pelo primeiro nome, meu deus o que aquela doninha fez com a minha Kim?

- Cala a boca Fred. Vamos aysha vou tirar ele de lá agora – falou decidida andando a passos firmes esperando aysha fazer o mesmo.

- Ok, vamos então, é por aqui... – caminharam silenciosamente, aysha parou na frente de uma gárgula de bronze e pronunciou a senha – _de luto _– você sabe, o draco é muito respeitado...o dormitório é ali em cima, posso ir, eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. – Gina subiu cuidadosamente as escadas que davam para o dormitório de draco, entrou e abriu o cortinado da única cama coberta, a única cama ocupada em meio aquele dormitório silencioso. "_ why why, why do I try to love you, try to love you when you really don't want me to" _

_(porque porque, porque eu tento te amar, te amar quando você realmente não quer que eu te ame)_

- Vamos Draco acorda – um rapaz loiro dormia de bruços, com uma calça de pijama que tinha cara de infância, sem camisa deixando seu belo corpo a mostra e seus cabelos bagunçados sobre a cama, era sem duvida uma visão tentadora... mas, aquela não era hora pra isso, de jeito nenhum.

- Draco passou da hora de dormir, eu sei que está difícil, mas reaja Malfoy...por você , por ela, Por mim... por favor draco – ela fez um esforço fora do normal, mas consegui virar o corpo bastante pesado do rapaz... ele estava com marcas horrendas de olheiras sob os olhos, sua boca estava muito roxa, seu rosto bastante avermelhado, marcas de quem andou se auto flagelando, e do lado da cama, uns vidros estranhos, com umas porções mais estranhas ainda...

- MERDA, DRACO SEU IDIOTA, PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? VAMOS DRACO! – _ENEVARTE, ENEVARTE, DRACO DROGA, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO, ENEVARTE – _gina gritava com a varinha apontada pra draco, e finalmente ele abriu os olhos, confuso com o que poderia estar acontecendo, ela não pensou duas vezes se jogou em cima dele o abraçando sufocantemente , enquanto chorava desesperada falando palavras desconexas – que merda você tomou draco, hã? Você quer me matar de susto? É isso que você quer?

- Está tudo bem Virginia, eu estou aqui não estou? – ele a abraçou carinhosamente

- Nunca mais faça isso draco, nunca mais!

- Hello Kim, tudo ok gatinha? – Yuri sempre bem humorado.

- Tudo, quer dizer, você sabe!

- Tempos difíceis em? – Tomy chegou, e sentou sobre as pernas de gina

- não se desanime Kim, afinal, você namora um e é super amigo dos outros quatro... resultado, dos seis meninos mais desejados de hogwarts, você tem 5 ao seus dispor, mercê e amor...

- Isso se não tiver os seis, o Potter anda muito atencioso com você – riu Yuri!

- E o Malfoy muito irritado com ele...- completou tomy, falando em harry, eis que chega com uma noticia.

- Oi, rapazes, gina, ta tendo festa, lá na sonserina, aniversario de algume, dizem que as coisas estão quentes por lá...- falou harry desinteressado

- Como assim esquentando? A aysha está lá... – Tomy falou indignado

- Mais um motivo pra está pegando fogo... – Murmurou Harry.

- O que você disse Potter? – Yuri se levantava e encarava Harry

- Eu? Nada não, tava só pensando alto... Bem tenho que ir, tarefas a fazer, tchau Gina até amanhã – Harry se aproximou e beijou a testa de gina que fez o mesmo nele.

- Boa noite Harry. – assim que Harry saiu Fred falou:

- Acho que o potter foi barrado, vocês sabem, ele não é muito querido lá...

- Mas acho que nós entramos, tipo eu sempre fui nessas festas, a Gina sempre ta com o Malfoy, vocês são irmãos da Ay... não vai ter problemas! E ai estão afim? – falou Fred com um brilho esperançoso

- não se sei, o que você acha tomy?- Yuri perguntava interessando, para o irmão

- Se a gina for eu vou, aparecer sem meninas nessas festas é horrível, agente tem que fazer uma entrada triunfal. – olharam pra gina esperançosos, ela sorrio pra eles e falou: - fico pronta em 20 minutos.

- Vinte minutos é? Acho que agente só chega lá no fim da festa, esperar mulher se arrumar... – Yuri falou bufando e se sentando no sofá.

- Serio mesmo, parem de resmungar e vão se arrumar, desço logo. – falando isso ela desapareceu pela entrada do dormitório feminino, e como tinha dito, vinte minutos depois apareceu no salão comunal, vestindo um vestido branco e leve, tomara que caia, justo até o quadril e solto depois, com um comprimento até acima do joelho, o cabelo todo cacheado, com uma tiara e sapatilhas rosa claro, com uma florzinha em cada uma delas. Usando só um gloss... desceu triunfante a escada do dormitório.

- Nossa, o Malfoy sem duvida é um cara de sorte... – Tomy babava

- Kim, você ta uma deusa, e pensar que eu já te beijei... – Fred ria da expressão boba do próprio rosto.

- Sem comentários à altura, vamos então? – finalizou Yuri

- Ah, vocês estão lindos como sempre! – Yuri usava uma calça preta de corte reta que cai muito bem nele, com uma camisa azul de maga comprida e sobre tudo preto. Tomy usava uma calça igual a de Yuri, com uma camiseta de malha verde com o numero 1988, onde embaixo tinha escrito: nascido pra seduzir você, ele usava também um sobre tudo preto. Fred vestia uma camisa de manga comprida preta, calça jeans e terno azul. Ela estava acompanhada por belos cavalheiros.

A musica estava muito alta, e as falas quase não eram ouvidas, mas muita gente parou pra olhar, quando uma bela garota de vestido branco chegou ladeada por seus fies e magníficos escudeiros. Como numa espécie de transe, tudo veio e se foi muito rápido.

- Não sabia que vocês vinham... – aysha gritava se aproximando do quatro.

- Olá Ay – falaram todos, gina deu um beijinho nela e os meninos acenaram.

- É cadê o... – Gina ia perguntando

- Não sei, faz tempo que não o vejo, descemos juntos mas depois perdi ele de vista... – ela respondeu, sabendo que se referia a draco.

- Bem eu vou procurar ele então, vejo vocês mais tarde certo? – Gina disse já olhando pros lados.

- Bem, acho que eu e o Tomy vamos dá uma olhada por aqui, caras novas e muito interessantes... Fred cuida da Ay ai pra gente beleza?

- Com o maior prazer! Vamos dançar aysha? – perguntou sedutoramente, e mais sedutoramente ela respondeu: - só se você pegar uma bebida antes... – e assim, cada um dos cinco seguiu em busca do que precisavam...

Já fazia em torno de 20 minutos que procurava ele, mas não tinha tido sucesso... até que, até que ela avistou cabelos loiros familiares, pertencentes a alguém que espremia outra pessoa num sofá, ela não acreditou... podia não ser ele né? Tem tantos loiros em Hogwarts, mas sinceramente ela sabia, nenhum como aquele ali, de costas, com as mãos escondidas, onde DEUS ela não queria nem pensar... Chegou perto

- Er... com licença, er... – ela bateu descontroladamente vermelha e temerosa no ombro daquele rapaz, quando ele se virou para ver quem era...

- MERDA MALFOY, não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo... – a voz dela ia morrendo e o desgosto tomando conta da sua boca.

- WEASLEY, oh meu Merlim... Não, Virginia, eu posso explicar é só que... – ele gaguejou num desespero pra concertar um erro, que ele sabia mesmo inconscientemente não ter concerto.

- Cala a boca Malfoy, não quero ouvir mais nada, mas você vai...- ela puxou ele pela gola da camisa, quando sentiu aquele cheiro horroroso de tudo misturado, ele estava muito bêbado.

- Você está fedendo a álcool, seu bêbado desgraçado, você não devia ter feito isso, você não podia... você sabe, eu não merecia isso!

- Me perdoa Virginia, não é nada, eu só estava me sentindo só e você não... – ele estava se afundando cada vez mais em desespero

- Não se atreva a dizer que eu não estava aqui malfoy, não é possível que você seja um bicho tão selvagem e nojento que não tem tempo de segurar as _necessidades _ até que eu chegasse... Mas claro que você não podia esperar, você não queria esperar, Você nem me chamou seu idiota – gina bateu forte no rosto dele e depois socou ele todo, enfurecida.

- Isso, bate, mais força gina, bate bem muito porque eu mereço... mas depois, diz que me perdoa... – ele falou tentando soar sexy, mas pareceu extremamente choroso e ridiculamente bêbado.

- Perdão? Essa é uma palavra que você tem que fazer por merecer pra tê-la Malfoy... e você é deplorável!

- Não por favor, não diga isso Virgínia, eu não posso... não sem você!

- Você devia ter pensado nisso antes, antes de agarrar essa menina – apontou para o sofá já vazio, deixado pra trás por um alguém que também saiu chorando – o que você prometeu pra ela em Draco? O que? Quais as palavras que você usou pra apalpar ela? É mais uma pra sua lista? Pra lista das garotas que você usou? Que você fez sofrer e sangras? Sinto muito malfoy... estou deixando essa sua lista agora! Você não merece nenhuma das lagrimas preocupadas que eu derramei por você. – Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou tentar detê-la, ela já tinha se afastado correndo e esbarrando naquele mundo de pessoas, alheios a tudo isso. Merda de bebida, que deixa seus reflexos tão lentos, ele não pôde impedi-la de partir... e ela tinha ido embora sem adeus, o pior é que realmente parecia ser definitivo...

"_eu tenho o mundo inteiro pra salvar, e pensar em você é kriptonita, você é tão bonita de se admirar,tão bonita á..."_

Nota das Autoras :

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie povo**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**nãooo por favor! não nos matem**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**vai dar tudo certo...ou não! o.O**

- SaH - diz:

**oieeeeee**

- SaH - diz:

**isso! se vcs nus matarem...kem vai termina a fic o.O?**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**um alien**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**o Kurt**

- SaH - diz:

**u lennon**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**e ia ser uma fic muuito viajada se o kurt escrevesse**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**e uma fic muito depressiva se fosse o lennon**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**o/ I love Kurt Cobain**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**mas, assim...**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**a ideia de ferrar com o relacionamento deles foi da sah!**

- SaH - diz:

**nada a declarar...**

- SaH - diz:

**mais pensem bem : vai fik bem mais maxa**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**tipo, gente vocês vão entender**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**tem a ver com o sinopse**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**kkkkk**

- SaH - diz:

**ehh , pq a genti vai revolucionar u mundu das d/g**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**sim...**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**vamos, fazer uma fic com todos os clichês juntos**

- SaH - diz:

**uma fic diferentii...e elis terminarem faz parte**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**todas as coisas numa coisa só**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**a gina revoltada, o draco mal, o draco bom, a gina má, a gina boa, o harry mal, o harry besta**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**tem mais oq?**

- SaH - diz:

**u gelo**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**tem o draco professor... ah não, esse tem ñ**

- SaH - diz:

**a traição**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**é tem o gelo!**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**já teve a traição, olha nossa fic ela é bem dinamica**

- SaH - diz:

**tm us meninus lindus**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**vai começar a macunmba**

- SaH - diz:

**hauhauhauahuahau**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**ahhhhhhh cara**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**vem uma coisa muito boa por ai**

- SaH - diz:

**e umas mtas ruins tb**

- SaH - diz:

**xD**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**VEM LOS HERMANOS...O NOVO CD, Não brincadeira, é na fic mesmo**

- SaH - diz:

**huahauahauhaua**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**(amo los hermanos)**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**mas, assim, tem romance**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**sem ser o DG**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**mas, não pe HG**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**pusque de HG, já basta o 6º livro **

- SaH - diz:

**ehh**

- SaH - diz:

**eu ganhei a apostaaaaaaa**

- SaH - diz:

**eu so fodaaaaa**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**tá tá, pulando os spoilers**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**a fic ta esquentando**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**eu queria agradecer a todos que comentaram... e tipo, num pode mais agradecer aqui né?**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**mas, All will be fine**

- SaH - diz:

**(e o meu tradutor onde anda..?)**

- SaH - diz:

**(dake a poco peço pro Leo traduzi x))**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**ééééé**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**o léooo do ingres**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**tá apaixoonadaaa tá apaixonaadaaa**

- SaH - diz:

**eu? qm? onde? qndo?**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo, até o Reinaldo se separar da marilha gabriela**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**mas, então... nos aguardem, beijos e abraços pra vocês**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**vou nessa, tenho que mudar meu nick**

- SaH - diz:

**eu ainda tenhu ki beta a fic, heuehuehuheue**

- SaH - diz:

**siiiiim, chocolates , me joguem chocolates **

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**(adoro musicas do pearl jam no nick)**

- SaH - diz:

**tchauuuuuuuuuuuu**

- SaH - diz:

**bjoooooos**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**eu tenho uma caixa de bonbons**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**lalalalalala**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**eu ganheiii eu ganheiii**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**lalalala!**

Rafaela center of her own attention diz:

**tchauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	9. Aysha?

_Abre essa porta que direito você tem de me privar desse castelo que eu construí pra te guardar de todo mal, desse universo que eu desenhei pra nós. Abre essa porta não se faz de morta diz o que é que foi, já que eu armei tudo pra ti, já que eu cerquei tudo ao redor. Abre essa porta vai por favor que eu sou teu homem... Vil. _

- Merda! Merda! Me escuta... me escuta Porra – Draco segurava o braço de gina em frente ao lago

- Me solta agora Malfoy – ela falava com a voz fria cheia de amargura

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu fiz tudo por você! – Ele gritava com ela, sentindo cada tom alto bater direto no seu coração

- Realmente, tudo por mim, tudo pra que eu me acabasse em lagrimas. Tudo pra que eu ficasse arrasada não é? Mas, tudo bem... Parabéns Malfoy, você conseguiu era esse o seu plano? – Ela batia palmas, com força e lentamente – E então, foi legal se divertir com a weasley? Foi? Tenho que te congratular ... sabe? Olha, você mente muito bem, eu tava até acreditando admito.

- Para de falar merda Virginia, Para de me chamar de Malfoy como se não me conhecesse...

- E é a verdade, eu não te conheço...

- Para! Não tem plano, não tem nada, só tem eu e você!

- Realmente tem, eu e você... nada de nós. E enquanto ao Malfoy... esse é os eu nome não?

Você nunca deixou de ser isso não é?

- Eu te coloquei numa cerca de vidro, e não deixei nada te arranhar...

- Nada precisou me arranhar, você fez isso.

- Volta pra mim, eu sou teu homem...

- como você é vil... isso mesmo, Vil, mesquinho, infame. Meu homem? Meu homem? Ah... eu fui sua, você não foi meu, não mesmo... você não se permitiu, se é que você quis...

- É lógico que eu quis, eu quero!

- Exclusividade, é algo muito importante pra _ser_ de alguém Malfoy... vamos dizer que você não me dedicou essa exclusividade não acha?

- Virginia eu estava bêbado!

- Não justifica, não mesmo...

- Olha, outra chance... por favor

- Confiança é algo muito delicado, e a minha por você quebrou.

- Merda... não faz isso.

- Sinto muito, tchau – gina se soltou do braço de draco e caminhou a passos firmes pelo jardim, ainda pôde ouvir draco gritar ao longe:

- Eu não vou te deixar em paz, não vou desistir de você. Eu sou seu homem... _vil _

DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina

Homem? Será que era homem de verdade? Malfoy não combinava com renegado, Malfoy não combinava com esnobado, nem com abandonado, Malfoy principalmente não combinava com remorso, nem com saudade, nem com ciúmes, nem com paixão...

Duas semanas se passaram e desde então ninguém naquele colégio viu nem sequer a sombra de Draco malfoy, uns diziam que esse tinha fugido, outros que tinha sido seqüestrado, outros que tinha se juntado ao lorde das trevas e ainda tinha os que acreditavam que ele tinha se matado. Draco estava passando seus dias em alguma parte não muito comum do castelo, aonde só Aysha ia para lhe levar comida e colo. Malfoy estava se escondendo, se escondendo de si mesmo.

Ela descia as escadas rapidamente, não olhava pros lados, seu semblante era duro, forte, mas principalmente vazio. Ela sofria por dentro e sorria por fora.

"_Cala essa boca que isso é coisa pouca perto do que passei, eu que lavei os teus lençóis sujos de tantas outras paixões e ignorei as outras, muitas mais. Vai depois liga diz pra sua irmã passar que eu vou mandar tudo que é seu que tem aqui, tudo que eu não quero guardar, qué é pra esquecer de uma só vez, esse castelo só me prendeu viu? Mas o universo hoje se espandiu, e aqui de dentro a porta se abriu!"._

- Bom dia Yuri.

- Bom dia Kim – mais um dia, não fazia diferença alguma, o tempo parecia estar congelado, não passaria jamais. Era só mais uma manhã na mesma mesa de sempre.

- E então, alguém pode me dizer onde anda a Aysha? Nunca mais vi nem sombra dela por aqui... – Fred falava enquanto desarrumava preguiçosamente o cabelo.

- Bem acho que ela está cuidando do ... – Tomy não quis terminar a frase.

- Do Malfoy, ande Tomy fale, não virou um nome proibido... – Gina girou os olhos e fingiu um sorrisinho.

- Não ia falar Malfoy, ia falar Draco, diga então se esse não é um nome proibido.

Silencio foi tudo que Virginia pronunciou, silencio, o sorriso morreu e mais uma vez ela teve que admitir, o quanto era irritante o fato de Tomy já lhe conhecer tanto.

- Mas enfim, ela deveria aparecer pelo menos no café...

- Seu interesse excessivo na minha irmã me comove profundamente Fred...- comentou Yuri com sua magnífica ironia

- er... – Fred tentou gesticular algo, tudo em vão.

- Ora, deixe o Fred em paz Yu. Todos nós já percebemos o zelo que ele tem pela Aysha.

- Eu apoio Fred e sabe do que mais... – Gina tentou falar, mas Fred nunca soube do que mais, porque naquele momento alguém que não era mais tão visto acabava de entrar pelas portas do salão, trazendo consigo o silêncio.

Draco Malfoy entrou pelas portas, e sem duvidas, não era mais o mesmo. Usava as calças negras do uniforme, com uma camisa de manga longa igualmente negra, aberta nos primeiro botões. Com o cabelo despenteado, a barba grande, descalço, com olhos profundos e mortos. Não era o mesmo, mas ainda era o malfoy e seu olhar frio estava ali, bem menos prepotente, mas estava ali. Mais gelado que nunca.

Os meninos alguns pensavam: pena, pensei que estivesse morto. As meninas: dividiam opinião se ele era mais sexy com ou sem barba. Mas no geral todas tinham só um pensamento: o que aconteceu com o menino malfoy?

Draco malfoy trajava sua camsia preta, como de costume, e suas calças bem costuradas, como de costume.

O que não era de costume, é que draco malfoy estava com enormes olheiras e os pés descalços, Draco Malfoy estava apavorado.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-Levaram a Aysha. – falou vencido num murmúrio deseseperado.

- O que? – os murmúrios de confusão das pessoas que nada tinham entendido.

- ELE LEVOU A AYSHA.

O silencio que abateu o salão foi logo substituído por ruídos cada vez mais altos, até que com um grito na mesa da grifinória...

-MALFOY SEU IDIOTA, COMO VOCÊ PERMITIU ISSO?- e com um Yuri em pé e com os olhos dilatados, o caos se instaurou.

Lá no fim daquele salão, Malfoy se fazia a mesma pergunta: Como ele permitiu isso?

Mas o que ele estava mesmo se perguntando era: Qual o interesse de Voldemort em Aysha?

Essas perguntas rodavam a cabeça dele, o impedindo de raciocinar direito, enquanto isso o som de talheres caindo, pessoas gritando, de medo, de raiva, de duvida, de horror...

Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira na cabeça do salão, e com uma voz firme pediu calma, calma, calma.

- SENTEN-SE TODOS, AGORA.

Aos poucos todos foram obedecendo, exceto Virginia, Fred, Yuri, Tomy e Draco. Eles continuaram em pé, olhando um para o outro esperando uma resposta que não veio. Que ninguém saberia responder, continuaram se olhando exigindo um do outro explicação.

-Onde estava a Aysha deles?

DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina

Uma ruiva se balançava sob o próprio peso no sofá da sala comum da grifinoria, pensando, pensando, tentando achar uma resposta que aparentemente não existia. Não tinha o que fazer, mas precisava fazer algo, mesmo que fosse gritar, mesmo que fosse chorar. Aquela menina de cabelos negros que foi levada tinha tornado-se sua amiga, sua ajudante, aquela a quem ela confiou seu bebê traidor. Por mais que ele tivesse feito merda, ele não podia ficar só, ele não estava suficientemente mau para isso... E a garota dos olhos azuis tinha cuidado disso pra ela. Além disso, ela era irmã de seus amigos, a paixonite de Fred... ou melhor, ela era ela. Aysha Romanov Rupprath, e isso já era o suficiente para ficar triste. O que terá acontecido com ela, pra onde? Por qual motivo?

Quem entende? Quem entenderia?

Fred adentrou a sala, com o rosto em sombras, nas mesmas dúvidas que Gina, os mesmo medos até. Sentou-se ao seu lado, segurou forte suas mãos e ficou assim, por um tempo, sabendo que ela entendia bem o que ele tava sentindo... E por enquanto aquilo era o suficiente.

-Onde estão os meninos?- Gina perguntou com uma voz sussurrada

-Dumbledore os chamou pra conversarem - Fred respondeu com o olhar perdido

-Entendo...

-Eu não - respondeu Fred firme.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eles entendem o motivo, que eles sabem o porquê...

- Não te entendo Fred.

- Tenho o sentimento que eles sabiam exatamente que isso podia acontecer, sabia o que ela corria, sabem o motivo, sabem tudo.

- Você não quer dizer que eles plan...- a voz de Gina morreu antes de acabar a sentença.

- Não, claro que não. – Fred respirou cansado – como se ela tivesse marcada por isso, como se eles conhecessem o destino, este destino. E é ainda mais desesperador...

- Talvez eles nos contem depois – a angustia tomando conta do peito de Gina, será que era verdade aquilo?

- Talvez você tenha mais a ver com isso do que pensa...- e antes que gina pudesse transformar em palavras sua expressão de dúvida, Fred beijou sua testa e subiu para o seu dormitório.

DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina

O vento batendo nos seus cabelos, a fazia lembrar de vassouras e campos de quadribol, de liberdade, de frio bom na barriga, de tempos bons e infantis, outros tempos. O tempo à beira do lago era sempre o mais agradável, o melhor de todos, por esse motivo deixou-se ficar ali, sem pensar, com a cabeça tomada em branco. Até que sentiu mão forte segurar seus ombros, olhou pra cima, e encontrou o ultimo par de olhos que esperava encontrar...

Aquele par de _olhos verdes._

-Gina... - Potter sentou-se ao seu lado olhando pra frente como ela.

-Oi Harry – sussurrou igualmente pra frente, pro nada.

- Você, era amiga da Aysha não era?

- É, sou... – não sabia aonde aquela conversa ia levar, não sabia o motivo dele estar ali, mas não era hora pra cenas e chiliques.

- É horrível...- a voz de harry morreu.

- O quê? – não tinha realmente interesse na resposta, perguntou por perguntar.

- Saber que foi tudo em vão...

- Tudo o quê? – agora a duvida começava a aparecer nos olhos dela, o que ele estava dizendo?

- Tudo o que eu fiz pra te proteger, de tudo que eu abri mão em nome disso... E agora foi tudo em vão? – ele não olhava pra ela, era um desabafo, para si mesmo.

- Olha harry eu não sei do que você está falando, eu realmente não sei... – ela ia se levantando, não estava a fim daquela conversa, não mesmo. Porém a mão dele segurou a sua, pedindo pra que ela ficasse, e ela ficou.

- Você não vê? Passei todos os anos ignorando você, me ignorando, ignorando o que você sentia por mim... e o que eu sentia por você também. Como? Como eu poderia envolver você nisso tudo? Botar você a prova, aos olhos dele, aos olhos do meu inimigo, como te expor como a pessoa numero um da minha vida? Sem que ele tentasse te levar pra me atingir? E eu nunca me perdoaria...

- Harry eu...

- Não sabia...,eu sei que você não sabia – Falou antes que ela terminasse.- não era pra você saber mesmo, se você soubesse, nada teria tido efeito.

- É...

- Já faz tempo, e bom que você superou, mas pra mim, foi em vão. Pois eles chegaram e te envolveram nisso, você é quase uma deles, eles chegaram e você ta na mira... eu lutei tanto contra isso e foi em vão.

- Eu tô com medo gina, medo como eu nunca senti...- respirou fundo – e se você for a próxima?

- Harry não sei o porquê disso, eu não... – ela tentou, mas ela nem entendia também.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo realmente, mas eu não sou burro... e sei que existe uma ligação entre isso tudo, entre eles, você e o Fred e o Malfoy... – parecia que ele tinha medo de dizer aquelas palavras, ele realmente tinha.

- você está certo...

- Estou?

- Claro, eu e o Fred somos os amigos dos meninos. Eles são irmãos da aysha e ela é a melhor amiga do Malfoy... – falou com desinteresse como para convencer até a si mesma.

- Vai além disso gina, não sei como, mas vai... eu sinto – e quando ele acabou de falar, lagrimas preencheram os olhos dela, que se entregou à soluços baixos.

- E agora Harry? Como vai acabar isso? Eu tenho medo...

- Eu sei, mas eu estou com você nessa, não poderia está fora.

- Hã?

- Se **_ele_** está envolvido, eu estou também Gina. Eu vou caçar ele até o fim do mundo, e trago sua amiga de volta pra você. – gina olhou o fundo daqueles olhos verdes e depois de tanto tempo, pôde ver ali, de novo, depois de tantos anos... a razão dele ser o Herói. Ele realmente era.

Deixou-se baixar a cabeça pra repousar no colo dele, e ficou ali, tendo o que precisava no momento... De colo.

Harry passava a mão no cabelo dela, enquanto suspirava cansado, o peso de uma vida inteira o arrastando pra baixo, era sempre assim... E sempre seria.

Mas havia uma pessoa, um pouco atrás de onde Harry e Gina estavam, que não estava gostando nada daquela cena, nada mesmo. Não estava nem com pena de gina, e nem achando que Harry era o herói. Ele estava com raiva, raiva apenas muita raiva mesmo,

Não podia ser, ele não tinha conseguido se livrar dela, não conseguia arranca-la do coração, como ela poderia ter o esquecido tão rápido? Como? Ele ainda a queria de volta, é claro que queria... e antes estava certo que era só dá um tempo, mas agora ver ele ali abraçando a sua garota, deixava sua garganta travada e o ar faltando, o chão sendo arrancado de seus pés, o ciúme atravessando o limite do normal.

Mas uma vez potter tinha o que queria, mas dessa vez era pior. Ele tinha o que importava. Passava as mãos nos ruivos cabelos que ele tanto gostava de cheirar, e ver aquela cena, deixava seus estomago com vontade de pôr tudo pra fora... era muito perigoso ali, ela estava no colo do grande amor da vida dela, alguém que ocupava um espaço cativo nela, no coração dela. O medo tomou conta de draco e ele ficou imóvel, horas esperando uma ação mais ousada, um beijo, talvez um abraço que não veio...

Depois de esperar muito tempo, levantou-se, queria mostrar pra ela que ele estava vendo aquela pouca vergonha dela, Potter podia ver as pernas dela, a parte que a saia não cobria por está um pouco mais levantada, e mesmo que não parecesse que o 4 olhos estava olhando, ele sabia que potter estava... era impossível não olhar.

Caminhou devagar, quando ficou por perto, andou um pouco para a esquerda para estar certo que Gina o viria, queria fazer ela sair dali, se enganou achando que ela tentaria explicar algo, e estava pensando se iria perdoa-la... porém o que ele conseguiu dela foi um nada. Ele olhou-a cortante, mas os olhos dela não tinham vida. Não tinha expressão.

E foi então que seu medo se tornou realidade, potter disse algo que ele nunca ia saber o que era, mas fez Virginia levantar, agarrar Potter pelo pescoço, e enterrar o rosto no pescoço dele, e ficou ali fungando baixo, enquanto Potter apertava forte as costas dela, dando batidinhas desajeitadas de vez em quando. E aquela cena, levou Draco ao **INFERNO.**

Mas ele não podia fazer nada, dizer nada. Sabia que não tinha o direito, pelo menos não agora. Pensou em aysha e em como ela se sentiria se soubesse que naquele momento em que ela tanto precisava dele, ele estava ali perdendo tempo com ciúmes de Gina. Era ingratidão da parte dele, e não poderia fazer isso... ele devia uma pra aysha, alias ele devia muitas.

Respirou fundo e decidiu que iria buscar a aysha, e depois e resolveria aquele outro problema, iria trazer virginia de volta. Pros seus braços, aos seus beijos, quem sabe leva-la pra sua cama, mas queria mesmo era traze-la pra sua vida, entrar no coração dela... mais uma vez

(mesmo que ele não tenha saído)

DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina DracoyGina

Na: Depois de anos?! Alguém lembra dessa fic?!

Se lembrem, comente!


End file.
